


Power

by mumblevich



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Dark Magic, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Giants, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Military, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Super Soldier, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Vampires, Weapons, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblevich/pseuds/mumblevich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Man gains power. Power corrupts man. Man misuses power. Man destroys the land. People overthrow man. Power belongs to the people.”</p>
<p>Eighteen, the age where you make the first steps into adulthood. A lot more responsible is placed under your belt like getting your first car, getting a job, even going to college. For Ian Gallagher, turning eighteen meant fighting for your life against mythical creatures, learning the dark secrets of your family lineage, and trying to control your explosive powers.</p>
<p>No one ever said being an adult was going to be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

When Ian was six he and his older brother Lip were stuck in an elevator due to a power outage in the town mall. He was claustrophobic, even though he didn’t know the meaning at the time, and panicked after being stuck for over twenty minutes. They couldn’t call for help and Lip tried his best to calm him down but the sheer terror of being imprisoned took over and he snapped. When the power was restored the elevator dinged back to life and reached the next floor. Shoppers were horrified as the two little boys exited the elevator in a hurry. The inside was completely damaged with the walls dented as if someone punched it multiple times. Even a normal person wasn’t capable of that with breaking bones. Ian was completely unharmed. This was the first time Ian Gallagher found out that he was different.

 “Ian, did you do that with your mind?” Lip asked.

 Ian shook in Lip’s arm. “I don’t know. But I’m scared big brother.”

“We have to keep this a super-secret okay? Nobody’s gotta know.” Lip stuck out his pinky. “Pinky promise me.”

 Ian and Lip locked pinkies. “Okay I promise.”

******

 

                Ian grabbed his history textbook from his beat up locker and closed it ever so gently trying not to cause any further damage. The end of the semester was coming up and summer break was near in sight. Plans began to jet through his mind on what he was going to be doing over the next two and a half months. Any normal seventeen year old that lived in Southside would probably be getting shit faced off of anything they could find. Parties were always an option seeing he was usually the life of them. Who didn’t want one of the hottest juniors at your party? Ian was literally a gay golden statue that marched the halls of Lincoln High School. Not only that but he was openly gay; which made most people love him even more.

                Ian shook his head and escaped his infinite loop of daydreaming of summer days to come and hurried off to his final class for the day. He slide in through the doorway just as the lock clicked into place and the tardy rang throughout the school. Ian gazed at the scowl his teacher was wearing. With that noted, he scurried over to his assigned seat next to the open window.  He glanced to his left at the empty seat that hadn’t been filled since the beginning of the year. His best friend, Mandy, sat there next to him not only in this class but every class they’ve had together since freshman year. She’d gone in January; left without even the slightest warning. No call, no text, not even an email was received. Ian worried about her over the days that grow into weeks into months.  Whenever he’d call her cell phone it would always head straight to voicemail. It seemed odd at first how someone would leave their phone off for such a long period of time but the thought of her changing her number also came into play.

                “Gallagher, eyes up front!”

                Ian forgot where he was again. “Yes, Mr. Lahey.”

                “Sometimes I think putting you next to that window has got your brain permanently set to daydream,” said Mr. Lahey as he plopped his own textbook onto his desk. “Okay class now that Mr. Gallagher has finished building an entire repertoire of nonsense in his head I would kindly invite you to open your books to page 394.”

The sound of books being out of backpacks, hitting the desk and pages flipping in different successions filled the room.

“Since were nearing the end of the semester, I was thinking we could talk about something interesting today. We are going to delve into some ancient forgotten text know as Latin. There are very few people that even speak this tongue anymore and for those who do I applaud you because you are now better than everyone else. But before we do that, who wants to talk about werewolves?”

Ian sighed at his teacher’s misguided attempts to try and woo the class with talk of mythical beasts. Ian’s had this very same teacher for other history classes so he was used to this. Lahey did this at least three times a semester; usually when most of the class is failing and he needs some sort of plan to not get them to fail. He’d do this by bringing up some subject that no teacher would dare fit into a classroom agenda that consisted of World History; especially when it wasn’t real. Werewolves was an interesting touch though, you’d have to admit. One year he managed to compile vampires, shape shifters, and zombies in with his American History lessons. Ian only paid attention for the sake of his grade.

“Ian, what do you know about werewolves?” Mr. Lahey asked looking directly at him.

Ian rolled his eyes. “That they aren’t real and this is a waste of time.”

Parts of the class followed up Ian’s disregard for the subject with “oohs” while the other burst out into laughter. This wasn’t the first time he’d been called on by Lahey looking for answer about his supernatural fetishes. Every subject they’d cover Ian was always first, always the one he’d pick on and try and get answers out of. Why? Maybe Lahey had some secret fantasy about Ian as fawn and he a mighty satyr or something and they were both making love in the forest. Ian wasn’t down for screwing his teachers anyways; at least not anymore.

“Ian, that isn’t a real answer you know.”

Ian let out a breath that he could only imagine as a breath of fire that would melt his book. “Fine, Lahey. A werewolf is more a less of a half man half wolf type of thing. He’s human by day and under the full moon he turns into a rabid killing machine. There are you happy?”

“Good, Ian. But what if I told you that werewolves don’t necessarily change underneath a full moon? What if their strength and their speed double whilst under the full moon and they can transform into their four legged counterparts at any given time. What if I also said that they can take the form that sat in between both human and wolf?”

“Then, Mr. Lahey, I would say that you’re a complete nut job and that you’re insane for believing that.”

Again the class went into an uproar of laughter before Lahey could get them to calm down.

“You can talk all you want about your werewolves but I’m not answering anymore of your questions not now and not in any other class you teach.”

Lahey nodded. “Okay Ian but just to let you know there will be a huge test on this subject so listen very closely. That goes for all of you.” Lahey rose up from his desk and walked over to the board. He began writing down some words on the board. “Can anyone tell me just from context what this phrase means?”

Ian gazed at the words written on the board. _Lupi prope sunt_. The phrase didn’t make any sense to him at first but then the weirdest thing happened. It was as if the words started to jumble and shift on the board. Ian thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. He rubbed his eyes profusely trying to make sure what he was seeing was really happening. The phrase was different now. It was all in English now; fully translated from its original Latin form.

He mouthed the words to himself. _The wolves are near._ He blinked and the words went back to their original state.

“Can no one tell me what this means at all?” Lahey looked around the room. “Nobody?” His eyes stopped dead at Ian. They locked glares for a fraction of a second and he winked. “Okay since no one can figure out the phrase I guess no bonus points will be given out then.”

“Wolf,” Ian blurted out. “Something to do with wolves, I guess.”

A grin grew on Lahey’s face. “Well, Ian thank you for you participation. Now who wants to read that passage starting on page 394 aloud for me?” He slumped back into his chair with his eyes locked with Ian’s as the girl in front of him began reading away at what was now gibberish to Ian. The fact that he could translate the Latin on the board was still fucking with his head. Lahey only made it worse with the look he gave Ian just then. Something about that meant Lahey knew Ian would answer the question. Lahey knew something that Ian didn’t and it was weirding him about just thinking about it.

Ian ignored the words that were being spilt from the girls’ lips as she went sentence by sentence into a silence Ian created in his own head. He managed to zone her as he gazed from his book to the flagpole outside. Some kids’ underwear was still hanging from the rope that some of the sophomore boys tied it to this morning. A breeze caught both the flag and the underwear lifting them up in unison. What a great way to literally shit on the nation’s prime symbol. But it was then that something else caught Ian’s eye. A big dog stood on all fours underneath the flagpole staring directly at his window. Its fur slick and jet black. Its eyes a bright yellow from what Ian could see. He blinked thinking it was just something he’d been daydreaming about again. He was right. There no longer was a dog underneath the flagpole but a boy of short stature with messy black and pale skin. He had a lit cigarette between his lips and a smirk to die for. He remembered seeing this boy around school his freshman year but that was all; no name came to mind. 

“Mr. Gallagher?”

Ian snapped back to reality again averting his eyes from the window. The class was half empty as students began walking out of the classroom.

“The bell has rung and it is time for you to go home,” said Mr. Lahey.

Ian quickly shoved his textbook into his backpack and made a b-line for the door before being stopped by Mr. Lahey. He caught the gesture out of the corner of his eye before he found himself taking steps backward into the classroom and facing Mr. Lahey at his desk. He slid Ian a sheet of paper with multiple questions on them. Ian didn’t bother reading them and shoved the worksheet into his bag not even worrying about crumpling it. Mr. Lahey smiled at Ian making uncomfortable again.

“Have a wonderful weekend, Ian and don’t think that just because your birthday is on Saturday that it’ll excuse you from doing that homework. Now enjoy it and be careful. I hear 18 is a difficult age for you Gallagher’s.”

“I’m sorry what is that supposed to mean, sir?” Ian asked abruptly.

“Oh you don’t think you were the only Gallagher I thought now did you? I’ve had both Fiona and Philip before your time, Mr. Gallagher.”

“You know neither Fiona nor Philip mentioned ever having you, Mr. Lahey. I wonder why?”

Lahey chuckled. “I’m not everyone’s favorite teacher, Mr. Gallagher. I don’t leave very fond memories with my students.”

“How did you know I could read that Latin? You know something I don’t?”

“Oh, Mr. Gallagher there is so much you don’t know. But worry not, everything will come to light very soon. Now go before the wolves get you.” He then put his fingers up to his mouth and pointed them downward makings fangs. Ian somehow found a smile and darted out of the classroom towards his locker. He quickly ran through the same combination he’d been putting in for the past semester and went to grab his Geometry textbook when another book he’d never seen before fell out. As if his being weird didn’t already freak Ian out, now a book he’s never seen before has presented itself to him. He scooped up the leather bound book; it was light even though it seemed to have several pages. How it got into his locker he probably would never know.

                He quickly scanned the area. No one. He opened the book to the first page. Blank. He flipped through even more pages. Blank. Ian stood there rotating the book, flipping back and forth through blank pages hoping to find a hint of who the owner of this book might be. He stopped flipping as he landed on a page. Like something out of a fantasy movie, a word began to materialize onto the page. Lycanthropy. It got cold all of a sudden as if death itself loomed over Ian. He dropped the book and kicked it to the far end of the corridor before scrambling for the double doors that led to his freedom. He bounced off of the doors that were supposed open with even the lightest push. He was locked in. He shook the door with all his might but to no avail.

                “Hey, can someone open this stupid door,” he screamed down the hallway.

                No one answered.

                He ran back to Mr. Lahey’s classroom hoping he’d still be inside. His classroom, too, was empty. 

                “What the hell is going on here?” Ian screamed aloud. No seemed to be around anyways so that seemed like the best solution. “I can’t believe I’m gonna do this.” Ian picked up the chair that was sitting behind Lahey’s desk and approached the window. “I hope the school really is empty.” Ian moved his body with a quick twist and launched at chair the 2nd story window. An explosion of glass is what Ian imagined would happened. Instead the chair ricocheted off of the window and collided with the redhead; the blow forcing his whole body to the ground. There was no way this could really happening right now. Ian wasn’t just embarrassed that he got knocked down by a mere chair, let alone not being able to break the window, but he was stuck in this school all by himself. He quickly recovered himself from the floor and stumbled back out into the hallway.

                “Mr. Lah-.”

His words were cut off as a he hacked and coughed, drool exiting from betwixt his lips. His throat felt as if it were engulfed in flames; it burned him so. There he was on all fours, choking. Balls of black fur released themselves from his mouth in waves. The floor was being littered with these fur balls that began to roll around into one another. Ian clenched his throat as the last ball of fur fell from his mouth. He gasped for air; his eyes were bloodshot. The furs ball starting stacking on top of each other. The pile of fur grew higher and higher almost touching the ten foot high corridor. Ian regained his balance as the fur molded itself into an animal. Four legs became evident. A tail formed itself. A head sprouted.

“This isn’t real!”

Out of the fur a wolf emerged bearing its long and brilliant fangs; it’s piercing yellow eyes fixed on Ian. He chomped at the air and gave a mighty howl. It echoed through the classroom vibrating the windows and knocking over desks.

“You aren’t real!”

Ian broke into a sprint out of the classroom. The wolf charged after him in a great speed, its heavy paws pounding against the weak linoleum flooring. If he lived to tell it, he would probably thank his cross-country coach for being so hard on him, for helping him to push him to his limits because if he hadn’t he’d be wolf food right about now. Ian ran through the hallway, which seemed to be never ending, with the wolf still close behind him. He took a hard right into another hallway colliding with the lockers. The wolf was unable to read the redhead’s movement and tried to break his speed but ended up tripping on his own feet. Ian recovered himself and again sprinted through the corridor which ended in a locked door.

“Shit!” Ian cursed and kicked at the door. “Fuck!”

Ian stopped banging on the door when the snarling behind him grew louder. He could feel the hot breath of the wolf beat at the back of his neck. He turned around into yellow eyes staring him down; fangs only inches from his face. The wolf now towered over Ian. Drool landed on Ian’s shoulder but his fear was enough to stop him from wiping it away. The wolf reared back ready to charge Ian with his full body. Ian was no coward. If he was gonna die right here he damn sure was going to go out with a fight. The wolf pushed forward at Ian only to get a face full of backpack. Unaffected by Ian’s valiant effort the wolf easily snatched it from the boys grip and shook the bag until it was nothing more than rags. This bought Ian the time he needed to slip past the hulking beast. Not having the heavy backpack way him down only made him faster now.

“What?”

Ian could feel himself stop as he tried to move. He looked down only the see that the wolf caught hold of him with his tail. He scooped Ian off of his feet and launched him into the lockers.

“Motherfucker!”

The wolf raised its heavy paw, slashed at Ian and flung him down the hallway. Ian remained motionless. He was going to die right here in school by a wolf. A sharp pain hit him like a ton of bricks. A large gash was embedded deep into his chest. His left arm was completely useless; probably broke it in the collision with the lockers. The wolf was slowly closing in on him as he tried his best to crawl away with one arm. Ian groaned in pain as the wolf pressed his paw onto the open wound on his chest.

“Do you feel that?” the wolf asked.

Even through the pain Ian managed to give a confused expression. “You…speak?”

“Do you feel the pain running through your body?” he asked again. “Harness it. Use it.”

“Are you gonna kill me or what?” Ian asked bravely. He spat a mouthful of blood at the wolf.

The wolf pressed harder on Ian; he screamed. “Use your pain. Let it out.”

Ian screamed louder as the wolf pushed down harder.

“Get angry, Ian!”

With his good arm Ian grabbed hold of the wolf’s massive paw and lifted it off. Ian groaned as he lifted the paw over his bloody torso. He felt stronger somehow. The strength just came so suddenly. The wolf tried his best to push his paw back down but whenever he did Ian would push back harder. Ian let go of the paw but it still floated there above him. He was now pushing against the paw without even touching it. Ian lifted himself up from the ground as he were rising from his own grave; the wolf’s paw still in his grasp. The green in eyes quickly disappeared and was released with a burning red.

“Do you feel it?” the wolf asked.

“I do,” Ian answered. “I do.”

Ian lifted his hand into the air and forced the wolf back against the lockers. The wolf that tried to kill Ian only moments ago was now a whimpering pooch. Ian rotated his hand slowly and snapped his thumb against his middle finger. Flames now erupted around the wolf covering every inch of his body. The wolf kicked and howled as he was being burned alive. A grimace appeared on Ian’s bloody face.

“This power is mine.”

All that remained of the wolf was a pile of ash.

“Well done, Ian.” Mr. Lahey appeared out of the corner of his eye. “You’ve conquered the beast.”

“Wait. You did this?” Ian asked.

“Oh yes. Did you have fun?”

Ian pointed to his chest wound. “I could’ve died.”

Mr. Lahey waved his hand and the hallway was brand new. The gash and all of the blood that covered Ian was gone. The ash? Gone. Everything was just as it once was when Ian left the classroom. Lahey pulled the same brown leather faced book from behind his back and handed it to Ian.

Ian shoved the book away. “You mind explaining what the fuck all this was?” Ian forced.

“A test young man.” He shoved the book into Ian’s hand. “I was surprised actually. You finished a lot quicker than your brother and sister.”

“Lip and Fiona did this too? Why?”

Lahey waved his hand and Ian’s backpack dropped back onto his shoulders. “Your seal is about to break, Ian. When you go home tell Fiona that you’ve passed the Test of True Awakening. She will take the rest from there.” He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway back to his classroom.

“The rest of what?” Ian shouted.

“There is evil out there, Mr. Gallagher.” He grabbed the knob of his door and opened it. “You best start opening your eyes.” The door closed and Lahey was gone.

******

Ian pushed opened the door to his home and dropped his backpack onto the empty sofa. He tried to make sense of everything that had happened after school. Lahey talked of evil being real but Ian couldn’t begin to imagine what he really meant. Could he have been talking about the current evil of terrorism or the made of evil as in demons and such? This boggled Ian’s already over ponderous mind.

“Fi, you here?” he asked.

“Ian? That you?” she answered back.

“Yeah.”

Ian could hear her footsteps racing across the upstairs floor and towards the staircase. Her bright brown followed her down to the kitchen as she raced into Ian’s open arms. She gripped him tightly almost wanting to force the life out of him. Ian patted her on the back signaling her to let go. She always wore a smile on her face no matter how much she tried not to. She was more than just a guardian to him. She was definitely real parent material.

“How was your day, kiddo?” she punched him on his arm. “You ready for your birthday weekend? Lip’s coming home to see ya and everything. So tell me what did you learn in school today? Wait let me guess, Ferguson gave you another hard time about the report I helped you with? You know what screw h-.”

Ian planted his arm on his sister’s shoulder causing her to stop talking. Ian was hesitant to get it out at first but it just fell out. “I passed my test apparently.”

“Oh that’s wonderful, Ian.” She gave him another hug until he had her ease off again. “Which one did you pass?”

The color left his face as he pictured the giant wolf’s paw pressing down on him and his fangs hovering just above it. “Mr. uh…Mr. Lahey’s test. I passed Mr. Lahey’s test.”

Fiona’s smile melted into a frown. She stepped back a little from Ian. “Mr. Lahey?”

“Yeah. Passed his test.” Ian’s eyes shifted to their fiery red color. “Faster than you and Lip.” He took a step toward Fiona and as his foot hit the ground the refrigerator flung open. “He gave me a book.” He took another step. This time the draws and cabinets burst open littering the floor with metal utensils and shattered plates. “He said I should open my eyes. Care to explain that to me, Fiona?” He was now only inches away from his sisters faces; his red eyes staring deep into her brown ones. The papers on the cork board behind them fluttered and the dirty laundry pushed away.

“First of all, Ian. You need to calm down.” She rested her hands on his shoulders. “Please calm down. Have you been taking your meds?”

His antidepressant meds. He’d almost forgotten about them. He took his set of piles for the hour just before he headed home. Ian shook his head. “Yeah. I took them.”

“Good. I promise I’ll explain everything once Lip gets home.” She pulled her brother into her arms. “I promise.”

His eyes withered back to their solid green color. Tears soon filled them as his head rested so closely to his sisters’. This new feeling wasn’t something he would’ve expected for himself. The anger he felt made him stronger then but also deadlier.

“It’s time to open your eyes Ian,” she said as she rubbed his back. “Once you turn eighteen you’re going to see a whole new world. The one me and your brother, hell even Frank, live in. When a Gallagher reaches the age of eighteen, or the adult age, he or she will begin to see more clearly what kinds of evil roams this earth.”

Ian wiped his tears away. “What’ll happen to me?”

“People, monsters, things will try to kill you, Ian and that’s the truth. I have to walk out of these doors every day and fight for my life. You just don’t see it yet. Your brother isn’t just going to college, Ian. He’s helping others just like us rid the campus grounds of furies.”

“Furies?” Ian asked.

She pulled the brown leather book from behind her back and presented it to Ian. “This book is called a bestiary. It contains all knowledge of known Furies over countless centuries. Anything out of the ordinary. Anything that seems as if it doesn’t belong in this world is in this book.” Fiona flipped to a random page. “Werewolves or Lycans.” Another page. “Vampires.” Another. “Reanimated corpses. Demons. Warlocks. Dragons. Pixies, even.”

“What about what I saw at school today? I’m not eighteen, yet I saw this wolf underneath the flagpole.”

Fiona closed the bestiary. “That means its beginning. But enough about this for now. You must be starving. Let me clean up this mess and I’ll make you something nice.”

“Yeah I kind of skipped lunch today,” Ian said grabbing a broom and handing it to Fiona. “Hey Fi, you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you?”

Fiona grabbed the broom and began sweeping the broken plates into one pile. “All the time or did you miss the whole fighting for my life thing.”

“It doesn’t feel like that though. Like this person would hurt me or they might I’m not entirely sure.”

Fiona brushed the pile onto the dust pan and dumped it in the trash. “Avoid it. Try not to think about it. Could cause problems for you and what or whomever it is that’s bugging you.”

“Got it. I’m just gonna change out of these clothes and get into something fresh,” said Ian as he head for the stairs.

“The food will be ready for you by the time you come back down,” said Fiona.

Ian jogged up the short flight of stairs to his open bedroom door. The inside was clean for once. Fiona must’ve wrestled with this the entire day because the piles of clothes were all gone, the magazines that littered the floor were neatly stacked on the once busy desk and the beds were actually made. Ian pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground starting a new pile for him to add onto. The room has been quite empty since Lip left for college. It was just he and Carl that sleep here now. Liam ended up getting moved into Debbie’s room with his own bed. Ian gazed at his muscles in the mirror that lay against the wall. He wasn’t one to gloat but he’d been doing quite well for himself since freshman year. He was tired of being scrawny so he picked up a weight training class and put on some muscle. He flexed for a little bit checking himself out.

As he was grabbing a shirt from his dresser, Ian happened to gaze outside and there he was again. The boy with the black hair was standing across the street leaning on a car. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him again or something. The boy pulled out a box of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. No. He was going to confirm if this was real or not. Ian slide his clean shirt on and rushed down the stairs. He was already well out the door before Fiona could even get a word out of her mouth. Ian stood in his front yard staring at the boy. He was very much real by the look of him. He could make out the name of a band on his shirt, the rips in his jeans and the ugly flannel shirt he had tied around his waist. Ian remained on his porch uncertain of what the boy might do if he got close to him.

“Why the hell are you following me?” Ian asked.

The boy took one last puff of his cigarette and flicked it diagonally into the air. “Seeing what I’m up against.”

The cigarette landed directly at Ian’s feet; he kicked it away in disgust. Ian had quit smoking a long time ago and definitely hated the smell it had.

“You’ve got some muscle on you which really poses no threat but your speed is pretty decent,” said the boy.

“Just who the hell do you think you are spying on me like this?” Ian yelled stepping off of the porch.

“Not getting much else off of you. You’re quite the looker though,” he continued.

Ian stepped outside of the gate and onto the sidewalk. “Not really into stalkers so sorry buddy. Now what do you really want?”

“I told you. I’m seeing what I’m up against and by the looks of it nothing much.”

“Just what the hell is that supposed to mean anyways? You gonna try and kill me or something?” Ian asked.

“I thought I made it quite obvious or was I not giving you enough clues?” the boy retorted.

“MICKEY!” Fiona bolted out of the house; her eyes glowing a powerful purple color.

“Shit! Looks like my little observation is over for now,” said Mickey.

“Mickey Milkovich, you get the hell out of here or so help me god I will rip you in half.”

Mickey displayed his bright yellow eyes and impressive fangs before running off at full speed. Fiona grabbed Ian by his arm and pulled him back into the house, slamming the door and shackling all of its locks.

“That was Mickey Milkovich? What the hell does he want with me? And what’s up the fangs?” Ian asked.

Fiona was stomping around the living room searching in different areas for something. “Nothing good that’s what. He’s a no good little werewolf who’s always snooping around in everyone’s shit. Literally. I caught him sniffing off some poor dogs at the park one time before I chased him off that time too.”

“So he’s a werewolf?” Ian asked.

“Bingo. He’s deadly, yes, but he’s only a minor compared to the others in his clan.”

“His clan? You mean there are more wolves?”

“Yes. His father, Terry, is the Alpha. Next are his three older brothers Colin, Iggy, and Tony, the Betas. Then it’s him and his sister, Mandy, the Gammas. The rest of his clan are just other family members or other wolves, or Omegas, which they’ve recruited.”

Ian looked down at his feet. “So Mandy is a wolf too?”

“I know she was your best friend, Ian,” said Fiona as she continued digging underneath the staircase. “Ah ha.” She pulled out an old box and dropped it onto the coffee table. “Your brother and I have been keeping tabs on all of the wolves in this town making sure they couldn’t get to any of you guys. But it seems that since Lip has gone his own way they’ve beefed up their rotations.”

“What would they want with us?” said Ian as he joined his sister on the couch.

“I was going to wait for Lip but it looks like I’m going to have to speed up the process by giving you a little synopsis on your heritage.” Fiona pulled out a thick book from this dusty old box and placed in front of them. “Now this is going to seem a little much for you at first but it’s going to open your eyes to everything. Are you prepared to take the next step in your training?”

Ian nodded his head in agreement. “I’m ready.”


	2. Psions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian learns about his ancestors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listed below are current powers and creatures thus far

 

Psions. That’s what they were. What he was. The book Fiona had been reading from dated their ancestors back over thousands of years ago. They too were Psions. There was no exact origin for their growth to power only records of names and the gifts they possessed. No two people had the same power but there were some instances for example if twins or triplets came into play; they would share the same power only if they were identical. The names went back into the medieval times starting off with Sir Cornelius Gallagher. He’d been the first to begin recording this registrar with the help of none other than the great Merlin himself. He could control the minds of his enemies and turn them against one another. The many battles that he has fought have all been victories because of this.

Soon after the wars died down, he was able to settle and start a family. He married one Abbigail and bestowed upon her the power of grand knowledge. It was also noted that once the DNA of a Psion enters the body of a non-Psion they either gain some sort of power or they are instantly killed. Abbigail, because of her vast knowledge of most things, went on to study with Merlin to discover this wonder that she’d been given. Her extensive research enabled her to unlock some hidden potential within ultimately gaining her new found abilities. She could move things with her minds and even see through solid objects.

“So she could like see through human flesh too?” Ian asked.

Fiona nodded and turned her head back into the book.

Over many years Abbigail become stronger and even wiser than ever. When it came time to have children with Cornelius she was able to manipulate her own eggs in order to have more than one child at any given time. The first set of children she birthed were triplets, Isaac, Hera and Joan. She then went on to have twins and then quintuplets. Over the course of fifteen years she’d given birth to somewhere close to 40 children. Thus the era Gallagher clan began. Their family quickly rose to power and decimated mighty kings and queens that stood before them. They were so mighty that even the most the powerful kingdoms quivered at the mention of their name.

Then the Dark Ages began. Black magic became very popular at this time and it was the only thing that seemed useful in the fight against the unstoppable Gallagher clan. Many evil wizards were hired by kings who promised them gold up their eyes if they were to come up with a way to bring down the Gallagher’s. Prisoners were brought in as test subjects for the wizards to play with. The prisoners were transformed into horrid beasts of sorts.

“The Furies,” Ian stated.

“Correct,” said Fiona.

Both werewolves and Lycans were the first to battle against the Gallagher clan. They were strong but still not enough to take them down. The dark wizards threw ogres and treants into the mix with the wolf creatures. They proved successful at first but it was then that the Gallagher’s contributed their own Furies. Their Furies consisted of unicorns and fairies brought to life from the imagination of daughters and centaurs and wyverns from minds of the young boys. The armies of Furies battled for many years ravaging the land around them. That was when something truly evil awakened from beneath the earth. Giant bats rose from within the land and swooped the battlefield destroying furies from either side.

“Bats? Like vampire bats? Vampires are real?” Ian asked.

“Apparently they’ve been dormant in the earth many years before this book was made and the all of the dark magic what was going about must’ve awakened them,” said Fiona.

“Holy shit.”

The wars became three-sided. The Gallagher’s and their Furies of Light, the Dark Wizards and their Furies of Darkness, and the Vampire Lords. The vampire were ever so powerful but that was only during the night. Their bodies have been so accustomed to the earth that any hint of sunlight would’ve burnt them to ash. The Gallagher’s used this to their advantage and drove the vamps back into hiding for some time. Still they had to deal with the wizards and their ongoing experimentation with new Furies. The king at the time grew tired of the wizards creating such feeble creatures and pushed the wizards to their limit. He wanted the Gallagher’s gone by sun up or their heads were to be collected.

The wizards banded together and gave their own life force, both out of fear of dying by the hands of the king and to create something more dreadful. Out of their own darkness came the dragons. The mightiest of the Furies was born onto the Earth. They laid waste to the mightiest groups of Furies the Gallagher’s sent their way. The dragons became the leading force in the war and destroyed every stronghold the Gallagher’s owned. By years end, their numbers had dwindled and they were running out of options. Abbigail came up with the only solution that she knew would be able to cease the dragons rage. She and Cornelius gave their lives to seal the beasts away for good. Before their demise, they had the remaining children of all different ages go into hiding never to use their powers until they needed.

“Wow. So like, where are the dragons sealed now?” Ian asked taking the book into his hand and flipping through its dusty contents.

Fiona carefully took the book from Ian and placed it back into its box. “No one except the great Abbigail know where the dragons are sealed and as you read, she’s kind of not alive anymore.”

“Bummer.”

“So now that you know what kind of shit happened in the past you can kinda see what we have to deal with here,” said Fiona.

Ian scratched his head. “So around this time tomorrow I’ll be able to see all of these creatures.”

“Not only will you see them Ian but they’ll try to kill you so you’re gonna have to stay sharp all the time.”

Ian halted Fiona before she left for the kitchen. “So how were the people in that time able to see the Furies?”

“Dark magic is a very powerful thing Ian. It still exists today and it’s a real pain to go up against. Now, while I get dinner started you can read up some more on Furies in the bestiary Lahey gave you,” Fiona said pointing a wooden spoon at Ian. “If you’re going to survive past your eighteenth birthday you’re going to have to know about every single Fury and their strengths and weaknesses. I would hate to lose another sibling to one again.”

“What do you mean another sibling?” Ian asked.

“Her name was Sammi. You’ve never met her but she was one of the best Psions we had.”

“What happened?” Ian was now closer to edge of the couch almost leaning off of it.

“She was killed by Terry Milkovich about ten years ago. Just know that werewolves are not to be trusted Ian. Neither are Lycans,” she said before stepping into the kitchen. “Now read!”

Ian grabbed the bestiary that laid open on the coffee table and started flipping through some of the pages. He stopped on the page about Lycans; he ran his finger through the words as he read them to himself. Lycans were very similar to werewolves when it came to transformation from man to beast. Lycans were able to stand up right on their hind legs, almost human like. They kept most of their human features such as opposable thumbs and the ability to speak. Werewolves on the other hand remained on all fours and could only communicate with other wolf creatures telepathically. The strength of a Lycan was equal to that of twenty bodybuilders.

“Oh that’s fucking great,” said Ian as he flipped to the next page.

In addition to their abnormal strength, their speed and durability is also greatly heightened. Lycans retain most of their wolf abilities whilst in their human state, meaning the human counterpart can be just as deadly as the wolf. The only known ways to kill a Lycan are to either remove the head, pierce any vital organs with a silver object, preferably bullets, or destroy the wolf that gave the bite. Ian flipped to the last page which showed a full statured Lycan versus a human. A normal Lycan stood around eight feet tall, some bigger or smaller. Ian was a good six feet three inches so he’d be at a two foot disadvantage against one. The rest of the page went on into detail how to distinguish a Lycan in human form. They’ll almost always have some sort of etching or brand on them depicting their status of Lycanhood.

“Hey I’m home, shitheads!” Carl slammed the front door and strut into the living room dropping his bag on the couch. “Sup, Ian, sucked off any dudes in the bathroom today?”

Ian presented his middle finger proudly at the teen.

“What no blowjob action? I heard something about you and Roger Spikey getting busy during the fire drill a couple of days ago.”

 Ian jumped off the couch and got into his younger brothers’ face. “You shouldn’t talk about shit you clearly know nothing about. You and your little freshman buddies need to stop spreading rumors about me.”

“Ian, relax I’m only messing around with you. I mess around with plenty of chicks in the bathroom stalls between classes,” said Carl sticking his tongue between his fore and middle finger.

Debbie walked in through the door and smacked Carl in the back of his head. “That was for telling Holly about me trying to sleep with her ex.” She dropped her foot into the back of his knee bring him to the floor and elbowed him in the face. “That was just because I felt like it. Hey, Ian.” She clung tightly to her older brother. “I missed you after class today. I thought we were supposed to walk home together.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” said Ian as he broke out of Debbie’s hug.

“I promise not to leave you again.”

Debbie lightly punched Ian on his arm. “Better not.” She looked down at Carl who was still whining and holding his face as blood leaked from between his fingers. “I think he might need an ice pack or something or whatever.” She pulled out her phone as she took to the steps and up to her room. “Hey, Derek.” Her bedroom door slammed before Ian could make out who Derek was. Thank god he hadn’t. Debbie and boys just wasn’t on his agenda at the moment.

Ian helped Carl up to his feet careful to not get any blood on his clothes. “See what happens when you spread rumors?” Ian asked.

Carl held his head back and pinched his nose. “Very funny.”

“Yeah just be thankful that Debbie waited till she was home to do that. Hey Fi, I need an ice pack for Carl.”

Fiona stopped stirring the soup she had prepped on the stove. “Jesus Christ! Was it that Iggy boy again? I swear those Milkoviches are just something else.” She pulled open the freezer and grabbed one of the twelve ice packs sitting in the side compartment.

Being a Gallagher really had its ups and downs; mostly downs. They always had enemies which meant they’d always get into fights either at school or on the street. Every other day at least one of them would come home with some kind of injury from an altercation. The other person would always get it worse because being a Gallagher meant if you were gonna start shit that you better be able to defend yourself.

 “No it was Debbie this time. Apparently Carl has a knack for running his little mouth,” said Ian. “Started a rumor about me and Debbie at school. By the way I think those MMA lessons are really starting to pay off for her.”

Fiona smacked Carl upside the head right before he put the ice pack on his face. “Stop making rumors about people because that never leads to anything good and those lessons better be because I’m paying for them. You get any better?”

Ian scoffed. “Am I getting any better?” He punched twice at the air and gave a swift kick. “That look any better to you?” He reached down to pick up the contents that were knocked onto the floor.

“I’m really impressed, Ian.”

“Wait. Did you sign me up for lessons because of…” Ian pointed over to living room where the bestiary sat. “…you know…the thing?” He gestured fangs with his fingers.

“You could say that,” said Fiona wiping some of the dry blood from Carl’s nose.

The back door opened and Liam, the youngest of the Gallagher’s, entered the house. He immediately marched past all three of his sibling and towards the fridge. Fiona assumed he too was looking to get an ice pack for a hidden bruise somewhere on his body but it turns out he was just hungry.

“Good day today, Liam?” Fiona asked.

He shrugged. “Same as any other day.”

“Any bruises that you’re hiding from me today?” Liam quickly lifted up his shirt and pulled it back down.

“Nothing okay, Fiona now can you get off my back?”

“Hey, Liam, what the hell crawled up your ass and died?” Ian asked forcefully.

“Nothing you need to know, faker! Jeez just leave me alone.” Fiona snapped.

“Liam what did I tell you about calling Ian that?”

“I don’t have time for this.” Liam stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

Faker. Liam would always call Ian this in his time of anger or just whenever he felt like it. He constantly reminded Ian that he really wasn’t a part of their family. Sure he still was a Gallagher just not Frank’s son. His real father was the older brother of Frank, Clayton; hence Ian’s middle name. He was the result of an affair built on drugs and revenge. The story goes that Monica found out Frank cheated on her so she slipped Clayton some drugged and revenge fucked him only she forgot to slip on a rubber first. Nine months later, Ian was born and everyone was confused at first as to why he had ginger hair but it passed when Monica had her episode and tried to jump off the roof. Every time Liam called Ian a faker he was reminded that he truly wasn’t part of their family.

“Sorry about that, Ian,” said Fiona still tending to Carl.

“It’s all good. I’m gonna go out for a bit at least till dinners’ ready,” said Ian.

Fiona gave a nod of approval. “Okay.”

Ian grabbed the pack of cigarettes that was sitting on the counter and headed out the back door. He stood on the porch for a few seconds taking in the warmth; the sun bathing him with light. It felt good for him. Like a surge of energy just popped into his body. He stepped into the yard and looked up at Debbie’s bedroom window. She was in full conversation on her cell phone with hand movements and everything. It was probably her instructor from the gym that she couldn’t stop ogling. Ian started walking down the back alleyway losing sight of his own house. He recollected everything that Fiona and Lahey had thought him. He didn’t want to turn eighteen. He didn’t want this life of fighting for…well his life. He wasn’t prepared for what happened in school today which made him unsure about the future.

He jammed a cigarette into his mouth.

“Shit I forgot the lighter,” he said feeling through all of his pockets. “Fuck!”

He could feel his temper rising. His blood was boiling. Today was just too much for him. He could feel his hand shaking uncontrollably; one of the side effects from his antidepressants. He took a seat in one of the broken loveseats that sat in the alleyway and tried to calm himself down. He remembered to do the breathing exercises the doctor told him about to help him clear his thoughts. Every breath he took he could feel the negativity hitting him hard. The poor cigarette that rested between his fingers was getting squeezed to death.

“I’m in control. I’m in control,” he chanted squeezing the cigarette tighter. “I’m in control. No one is going to hurt me. I’m not going to hurt me.” His eyes flashed a bright red. “No one is going to hurt me.” He gripped the arm of the loveseat with his available hand. “I’m not going to hurt me.” The cigarette he held onto burst into flames and the arm of the loveseat caught fire. “I’m…I’m not in control!”

Ian screamed as the fire took to his hand and scaled up his arm. He jumped from his seat and quickly ripped off the sleeve of his shirt only to see that the flames were coming from him. The cigarette he once held onto was nothing but ash in his hand. He watched the loveseat burn to crisp faster than anything he’d burned before; it become a pile of ash within mere seconds of it being lit. He looked at his arm as the flames slowly died down and finally vanished.

“Quite the temper you’ve got there.” Mickey Milkovich jumped over the fence and landed in front of Ian. “Better be careful of who you get mad at.”

“Go away, Mickey.”

“Oh he remembers my name. Someone get this boy a fucking trophy,” Mickey joked.

Ian started back to his house in the opposite direction. “I don’t have time for your games.”

Before Ian could take any further steps, Mickey was already blocking his path with his arm extended. “See it’s kinda rude to walk away when someone is talking to you.” Mickey punched Ian in the chest sending back into a metal garbage pan.

Ian held his chest as he struggled to get to his feet. “What the hell do you want?”

“I just felt like messing around with my food before I eat it that’s all,” said Mickey. “Dad always said it was a bad habit but then again I’m not a very good listener.”

“If you’re going to kill me just do it. I don’t need this pain anymore.”

“Whoa there no need to get all dark and depressing on me. I really don’t need to see that shit, okay?”

Ian stepped closer to Mickey. “Well then?”

“Well then what?” Mickey asked.

“Aren’t’ you gonna do it? Kill me and then eat me?”

Mickey chuckled. “What? No I was just kidding, man. Not all of us werewolves are blinded with hate and ignorance you know.”

“Just get the hell out of my way,” Ian said pushing past Mickey.

He felt weak. Every step Ian took he could feel the energy leaving his body. He tried his best to make it down the alley, holding onto to the metal fence as he moved. His breathing became erratic and he had to stop. Mickey stood there watching Ian struggle and holding onto his chest; he wondered if he had punched him just a little too hard. Mickey approached Ian from the side and swept him off of his feet. Ian was now cast over Mickey’s shoulder and moving at an incredible speed. Ian could feel his eyes closing. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Mickey’s heavy breathing as he sprinted down the alley.

Mickey, who finally made it to the back of the Gallagher’s house, vaulted over the fence with Ian still slung over his shoulder and ran up to the door kicking it in.

“What the hell?” Fiona yelled.

“Where’s the couch?” Mickey asked, his eyes darting from Carl, to Debbie and stopping at Fiona.

She looked in horror as Mickey had her brother in his arms, his clothes torn and slightly burned, passed out.

“What did you do, Milkovich?” Fiona said hoarsely, her eyes glowing purple.

Mickey reacted by roaring and bearing his fangs. “Don’t start with this right now. Where is the couch?” he asked harshly.

Debbie pointed towards the living room and Mickey was there in less than a second.

He laid Ian down on the couch and checked his pulse. Since Mickey was a werewolf he didn’t even need to touch Ian to read his pulse. All he had to do was concentrate and listen to his heartbeats. It was beating faster than a usual heart but he was still stable. A purple flash of light overcame Mickey and he forced through the air and into a wall. Fiona rushed into the living room, her body surging with purple aura.

“I’m gonna ask you one more time, Mickey. What did you do?” Fiona had her hands ready to strike Mickey with another blow if he answered incorrectly.

“Fiona what’s happening to you?” Debbie asked in a frightened tone. “Why are you glowing? What’s going on?”

“Stay in the kitchen, Debbie!” Fiona yelled. “This boy is dangerous and I don’t want you anywhere near him.” She averted her attention back to Mickey who was just now getting up. “What did you do, Mickey?”

Mickey stood up on his feet and cracked his back. “Jesus! When the hell did you get this strong?”

Fiona blasted Mickey back into the wall again this time leaving a crack and knocking over the rest of the picture frames.

“What did you do?”

“Just hold on for a second while I catch my fucking breath!” Mickey got up slowly this time and held his hands up. “I’ll tell you just don’t fucking blast me again. I just happened to be around the area when I saw him on fire.”

“He was on fire? You lit him on fire?” Fiona yelled.

Mickey jumped out of the way just as Fiona shot out another ball of energy blowing up one of the loveseats; red material and stuffing rained down from the ceiling.

“I didn’t light him on fire, he was already on fire! Fucking Christ!” Mickey collected himself from the floor once more. “He was freaking out because he was on fire and the flames just went away. That’s when I approached him, he started freaking out, then I kinda punched him and then I carried him home.”

“You punched him?” Fiona asked tilting her head.

“Oh for fucks s-”

Fiona hit Mickey in the chest with another blast knocking him through the window and into the front yard.

“Fiona, please tell me what the hell is going on with you?” Debbie asked again.

 Fiona turned her head to Debbie and met her eyes with an intense glare. “When I’m finished with this mess we’ll talk.” Fiona stomped off towards the front door leaving Carl and Debbie standing in the living room flabbergasted. “Come here little bitch,” Fiona yelled. A surge of purple energy built up in her hand. “I warned you before about messing with my family. Now I’m gonna tear you apart.”

Mickey reared himself on his back legs and boar his sharp fangs. His fingernails were replaced with claws that dug into the ground and ripped away at the earth. His roar would’ve sent any other foe running from the hills but his disadvantage was that he was up against a Gallagher. His bright yellow eyes beamed hard into Fiona’s purple eyes. The soles of Mickey’s shoes ripped as he kicked at the ground getting ready to charge at Fiona; the claws on his feet were now exposed and tearing through grass. Mickey let out one more roar before he leaped into the air at Fiona; she let go of the energy that was gathered in her hand at the same time. The two met a point but didn’t touch each other. Mickey, along with Fiona’s energy ball, collided with an invisible wall of some sort.

Mickey punched at the invisible barrier. “What the hell is this?”

“You two done yet?” Fiona looked over at her brother who stood past the gate holding his hand towards Mickey.

“Lip. You’re home early.”

A smiled grew on the silver-eyed boys face. “Yeah, well I didn’t think I was going to be able to get away from shit back at college till after Ian’ birthday. So I decided to leave early.”

Fiona’s eyes reverted back to their normal brown color. “I had this covered you know. Had it all under control.”

“Lip you son of a bitch you better let me out of here right now! I didn’t do anything wrong!” Mickey yelled still banging against the barrier that was now wrapped around him.

Lip narrowed his silver eyes and glared at Mickey. “We’ll see about that, wolf boy.”

“Lip. I told you not to call me that ever!” The car slammed behind Lip and young woman approached him from behind.

“Looks like you’ve got a werewolf problem here in Chicago. I can literally feel them.”

“Fiona. Amanda. She’s my girlfriend,” Lip said.

Mickey punched the barrier again. “What?! I thought you were dating my sister? Oh she is gonna get your fucking head for this!”

“Yeah I dated her up until I found out she was a werewolf. Amanda will you shut him up please?”

Amanda’s eyes turned white as she waved her hand causing Mickey to collapse.

Lip finally lowered his arm; he had to stretch it out for a little after holding back such a strong force.“Also, she's one of the Psions’ that was helping me out at college,” Lip added. “You want us to take care of Mickey?”

Fiona sighed. “Help me bring him inside. We’ll tie him up and get some answers out of him.”

“What for?” Lip asked.

“I think he might’ve done something to Ian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powers  
> Fiona - Energy Manipulation (energy blasts)  
> Ian - Pyrokinesis (fire creation and manipulation)  
> Lip - Energy Manipulation (construct invisible barriers)  
> Mickey/Mandy - Shape-shifting (Werewolf)  
> Terry - Shape-shifting (Lycan)  
> Amanda - Telepathy (mind reading, mind control, binding)  
> Lahey - Illusion Manipulation (creation of illusions that can cause injury)
> 
>  
> 
> Bestiary -compendium of mythological creatures  
> *mentioned in this chapter*  
> Psions -warriors, each with their own ability, that protected the world from the Furies.  
> Furies - creatures created through light or dark magic  
> Werewolf - human the ability to shape-shift into a wolf (caused by bite or bloodline)  
> Lycan - stronger versions of the werewolf (stands on two feet)  
> Ogre - large man like creature with immense strength  
> Treant - tree like creatures  
> Unicorn - a single horned horse made from the purest of minds  
> Fairies - pure magical spirits  
> Centaur - half man half horse  
> Wyvern - winged creature with two legs and the head of a dragon  
> Vampire - undead beings who feed on the blood of the living (can transform into  
> giant bats)  
> Dragon - the legendary and deadly flying serpent who's fire could consume whole  
> towns


	3. Bite Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy is sent to find Mickey before the lunar eclipse. Mickey escapes with some help but at what cost.

 

 

               _Mandy Milkovich was a force to be reckoned with. She wasn’t your average teenage girl living in the ghetto. No, she was the girl all the boys wanted to sleep with; the girl all the girls loathed and still wanted to sleep with. She wasn’t a slut. She wasn’t a whore. No one could ever make it past second base with Mandy because she could be a little too intense. Much like her brother, Mickey, she too was a fully developed werewolf and if you thought Mickey was a baddy then you’d best believe Mandy was ten times worse. She would seduce the students and bring them back to her place, finishing them off before actually finishing them off, sexually. There’d been only one person to have slept with Mandy and served, and he was a Gallagher. Even he wasn’t enough to tame this beast._

               The old battered door almost flew off of its hinges when Mandy entered the house. She kicked off her mud splattered boots and tossed them back outside; she knew how much her father hated anyone tracking anything in the house. She’d been scolded plenty of times; one time in particular for dragging a corpse of some boy who touched her the wrong way through the house a couple of years ago. Her father, Terry, didn’t take to that too kindly. Terry wasn’t the nicest Alpha in town and he was definitely the most vicious thing to ever walk on two or four legs. 

               Before she could even make it to her room, Terry stopped her with a deafening roar. She spun around looking at the ground making sure nothing was trailing behind her; there wasn’t. Terry gripped into the arm of the old loveseat, his claws piercing through the fabric. When he was rose his stature was something fierce standing just a couple of inches over six foot and built like a brick wall.

               “Where is your brother, Mandy?” he asked in dull and angry voice, his eyes glowing bright orange.

               Mandy stood her ground. She knew she was just a Beta but that didn’t mean she had to show weakness to her leader. “I haven’t seen him all day.”

               “Wasn’t he supposed to be at school?”

               Mandy scoffed. “You know he never goes. He’s dumber than a sack of potatoes.” Terry grabbed the armchair and raised it high above his head. Mandy cocked her head to the side wondering what display of strength her father was trying to achieve and who he was trying to impress. “I don’t know what that is supposed, Terry, but Mickey still didn’t go to school. Also you shouldn’t break this armchair it’s literally your third one this week,” said Mandy.

               Terry lowered the armchair and set it back into place. “I need you to go out, find your brother, tell him to get his fucking ass home, watch me beat the shit outta him for being late and prepare for the lunar eclipse tonight.”

               “That’s tonight?” Mandy asked almost jumping from her spot.

               Terry roared and kicked the armchair breaking part of the recliner lever off. “For fuck’s sake Mandy. I’ve told you about this god damn lunar eclipse for months now. I swear it’s like your losing your mind when you’re out with these boys your dating.”

               “Actually I was dating a girl up until an hour when I found out she cheated on me. Ripped her throat out with my teeth. It was kind of hot now that I ment-“

               Terry roared cutting her off.

               “Jesus, okay I’ll find Mickey,” she said backing up towards the screen door.

               Mandy was as tough as nails and then some, but when it came to her father he made her feel powerless. Everyone knew Terry was the biggest asshole in town; luckily that was all they knew about him. He was the typical piece of shit alcoholic low life he made himself out to be. Mickey was probably the only person to ever try challenging Terry and live to talk about it. Most of the time Mandy had to remind him that Mickey was his youngest and strongest son.

               Mandy flipped out her cellphone and started dialing Mickey’s number; straight to voicemail after ever try. _You better not be dead in a ditch somewhere asshole._

******

               “I didn’t do shit to him!” Mickey yelled.

               Mickey’s expression once again shifted as he saw Fiona’s fist once again closing in on his face. The hit came with a force behind that would’ve killed or seriously injured any normal person that of which Mickey was not. One eye was already closed up and the other was just barely open, a nasty cut stretched from lip to lip and bruise no bigger than lemon sprouted on both cheeks.

               “You know he’s repairing himself underneath all that mess,” said Lip as he pointed at Mickey’s face. “It’s pointless, Fiona.”

               Fiona huffed and puffed as she cracked her arm raring for another go at Mickey. “Just need to hit….a little bit more….he’ll talk….they always do.”

               “Yeah, okay, let me talk to him maybe. I think I’ll get a better view of things without the…” he looked Fiona up and down, “…violence.”

               Fiona smacked Mickey one more time for good measure. “Fine, Lip. Talk to him. Just make sure I know what he knows by the end of the hour or I’m coming back up here and letting my fists do the talking.” She grabbed a towel from Carl’s bedside to wipe the blood off of her fists. She was 90% sure that it was dirty anyways. She marched down the steps where Ian was no conscious and sitting next to Debbie.

               “He just woke up a few minutes ago if you were wondering,” said Debbie. “Are you done wailing on Mickey because I’d like to get back up to my room?”

               Fiona shushed Debbie who rolled her eyes and walked out of the broken front door onto the porch.

               “What’s all the racket upstairs?” Ian said rubbing his head.

               “Trying to find out what Mickey did to you.”

               Ian stared at his older sister. “Why is Mickey here? What’s happening?”

               “Well he brought you here looking like this,” she pointed to his partially charred clothes. “Said you set yourself on fire.”

               “Well yeah I kinda was on fire but that’s all I can remember.” Ian stood up and removed his burnt shirt. “Mickey didn’t…he didn’t do anything to me, Fi. You gotta let him go. What if his family comes looking for him and finds him here?”

               Fiona sighed hoping that wasn’t the case and that Mickey was actually guilty. “Fine. I’ll let him go first thing tomorrow. Right now I’ve got to get dinner ready because I was preoccupied with beating the snot out of a werewolf. By the way your brother is home early.”

               Ian let his shirt drag behind him as he walked up the steps to him room. He could kind of make out Lip’s voice but then it was covered by a loud roar let out by Mickey. Ian entered the room to find Mickey tied up multiple times to a chair and Lip sitting across from him on Carl’s bed.

               “Gallagher, finally! Tell your idiot brother that I didn’t do anything to you,” Mickey spat out. At first he didn’t realize it because the room was slightly dark but then Ian hit the light switch and Mickey couldn’t help but stare at all of Ian’s physique. There were times he remembered seeing Ian after gym in the locker room but he’d never been this built. His chest was definitely bigger and abs more defined. His urge to pounce on Ian was nullified by the fact that he was beaten and tied down by his older sister. That alone killed his boner.

               “She said she would let you go in the morning, Mickey,” said Ian.

               Mickey struggled to get out of his bindings. “That bitch probably wants to keep me here until the lunar eclipse and then kill me.”

               “A lunar eclipse? Tonight? Why would you even show your face around here?” Lip asked.

               He wasn’t about to say he was spying on Ian for his dad because he would just be killed on the spot. As much he enjoyed looking at Ian from afar it wasn’t worth getting his head ripped off. “I was on a run.”

               “Around this neighborhood? I call bullshit.”

               “Lip, when people need their drugs they need their drugs and I’m their best supplier.”

               “When we used to run together you’d always take your business out of state. Now tell me the truth or I’ll have Amanda come up here and rip your memories apart piece by piece until you’re a blank slate.” Lip’ eyes emitted a silver glow that Mickey could feel digging into his soul.

               Ian stepped in front of his brother. “Maybe you’re looking into this too much, Lip. You and Fiona are too hostile right now and you need to chill out. Just go downstairs and tell Fiona that Mickey didn’t do anything.”

               Lip lowered himself. “Fine.” He pushed past Ian. “Don’t let him out of your sights. If he gets loose set him on fire.”

               Ian looked down at his hands. Set him on fire or the whole damn house? “But Lip I can’t control it.”

               “You’ve got a couple more hours till you’re eighteen. You’ll have full control then,” Lip said before he slammed the door shut.

               Ian clenched his fists and dropped them to his side. Fully in control of these destructive powers meant nothing to Ian. He wasn’t fully aware of what he could do and it scared him. He nearly killed himself and he was supposed to use these powers for good. Please. He turned his attention to Mickey who was breathing oddly. He never realized how out of shape he was until the light hit his face. He kneeled down to get a closer look.

               “You okay?” Ian asked.

               Mickey snapped his fangs and glared at Ian with his bright yellow eyes. “Don’t touch me.”

               This prompted Ian to put his hand on Mickey’s cheek; his red eyes met Mickey’s. A burning sensation rushed through Mickey’s body one he’d never felt before. It was as if someone poured hot water over his nude self. His injuries slowly disappeared one by one; even behind his torn shirt the cuts from the glass began sealing up. Ian ran his hand down Mickey’s arm and burned the bindings that held him down. Mickey sprang forward and had Ian by the neck against the bed post, their faces only inches apart. Ian didn’t wince as Mickey snarled and exposed his glorious fangs at the redhead.

               “I don’t wanna hurt you, Gallagher,” Mickey started. “But you gotta know that my family won’t take too kindly to this.”

               Ian grabbed hold of Mickey’s arm. The hand on his throat was loosened and soon found its way onto his exposed chest.

               “Gallagher, what are you…”

               Ian smiled. “You like this don’t you?”

               Mickey’s other hand didn’t need any help from Ian as it soon grasped tightly onto his waist. This was the closest he’d ever gotten to Ian and it felt so right but wrong at the same time. He began to pull away but Ian brought him back this time even closer.

               “You can’t. I can’t. My dad would literally kill me,” said Mickey.

               Ian ran his fingers down Mickey’s neck. “Don’t let him know.”

               Mickey gripped Ian tighter and moaned into his chest. “Mmm. Fuck. What are you doing to me, Gallagher?”

               “How long have you been spying on me really, Mick?”

               Mickey wasn’t about to really answer that question but his tongue slipped. “Long enough to get this close.” _Fuck._ _You’re an idiot, Mickey_. “No. No, Gallagher.” He grabbed Ian under his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Ian crashed hard onto the bed in the corner of the room breaking it in two. “We can never do this again.” He shifted his fingers between the both of them. “This never happened. The next time we see each other we’re fighting to the death, Gallagher.”

               “Okay but did you have to fucking throw me like that?” Ian groaned.

               “Force of habit.”

               A purple flash hit the door blowing it off of its hinges. “How the hell did you get loose?” Fiona yelled. Another ball of energy gathered into her palm.

               Mickey roared. “Your brother let me go. So I’m gonna do just that.”

               “I’ll make sure you leave here in pieces.”

               Fiona threw the ball at Mickey who dodged it and tackled her into the dresser. Whatever Ian had done to Mickey a few moments earlier had given him back all of his strength and then some. Every hit Fiona struck at his back with didn’t even make him flinch once. He lifted her above his head and walked over to the window.

               “Mickey wait!”

               He looked over at Ian and smiled. “We’re just going to have a talk outside.”

               He reared Fiona back to give her more momentum as he launched her out of the second story window. Ian could see it all as it were in slow motion. The glass shattering around his sister, the sudden realization of what was happening spelled with her current expression and Lip making it only a couple second short of stopping Mickey.

               “Fiona!” Lip just barely made force field between her and the ground before Mickey interfered with him. “Screw you, Mickey!”

               “Nah I’m good.” Mickey repeated his tossing of another Gallagher out of what used to be a window.

               Lip softened his fall just as he did with Fiona by placing himself in a force field but not before jumped out after him and broke the barrier around him. Lip met the ground with a hard thud landing only a couple of inches from his sister who was passed out.

               “I’ve gotta say it feels much better to be on the winning side this time,” Mickey said as he paced around.

               Lip struggled to get to his feet but Mickey knocked him back down with a single punch. He grabbed hold of Lip’s collar and hoisted him into air. All he could do was hang there helplessly while Mickey laughed at his feeble attempt to retaliate. Amanda, Debbie, Liam and Carl gathered where the front door used to be and watched in horror as their loved one dangled from Mickey’s claw.

               “Take another step and I slash his throat out,” said Mickey staring directly at Amanda. “That means you mental freak and don’t even think about trying to get into my head.”

               She obviously ignored Mickey’s threat and tried anyways. She froze up for a second and let out a gut wrenching scream. She grabbed her head and collapsed to the floor shaking and screaming.

               “I told you. You can’t just enter my mind like the first time, bitch,” Mickey said still holding Lip upwards. “What am I gonna do with all of this? What’s that smell?”

               Mickey looked down at his now burning arm. In his panic he dropped Lip who snapped his finger pushing Mickey backwards with a quick jolt. Ian, with his eyes aglow, jumped from the second story hole and landed amongst the mess.

               “I didn’t set you free so you could do this, Mickey?” he started.

               Mickey patted the flames out on his arm and snarled. “I said I didn’t want to hurt but now you’re giving me a reason to.”

               “Just leave please I don’t know how to do this properly and I don’t want anyone getting hurt, Mickey.”

               “That sounds like a personal problem,” said Mickey as he lunged at Ian.

               Ian outstretched his arms and created a fire wall between him and Mickey, which he crashed into. Mickey quickly collected himself and rushed Ian again. This time he was met with a fireball to the face and chest which caused him to lose his balance. Ian forced a flaming fist into Mickey’s jaw and another into his abdomen. Mickey slashed at nothing but air as Ian dipped underneath him and brought his leg up into the werewolf’s groin. Mickey toppled backwards in pain.

               “Enough!”

               A quick punch sent into flying back into the outside wall of the house. He didn’t even get a chance to see what had hit him but it felt similar to getting hit by a car. He collapsed onto the car and raised himself up with his good arm. Before him stood yet another werewolf; this one a female. Her eyes were almost the same shade of yellow as Mickey’s but a bit darker. Her claws were definitely longer as Ian could feel from the open wound on his left arm.

               “Mandy? What the hell are you doing here?” Mickey asked still clutching his midsection.

               She turned to face her younger brother. “I came to get your dumb ass before the ‘you know what’ in a couple of minutes.” She pointed up at the moon which was about 1/8 of the way covered.

               “No.”

               Ian stumbled clumsily over to Mandy but managed to get a good enough hit to send her crashing into Mickey.

               “Amanda get up! Lip! Fiona! We’ve got them now!” Ian yelled.

               Mandy sprang up quickly and snatched Ian by his head and smashed him into the ground; she followed with a couple of kicks to his mid-section. She brought him once more and slammed him down again. Ian tried to make a fire in his hand but Mandy stomped down hard on it with her boot.

               “No more fire for you today, Red,” said Mandy provokingly. She kicked Ian harder this time flipping him on top of Lip. “Oh sorry, Lip. Didn’t see you there. You remember me right? The girl you broke up with?”

               Lip rolled Ian’s unconscious body off of him. “You’re a werewolf, Mandy. We can’t be together you know this. We’ve tried the sneaking around thing but it didn’t work remember. Plus it doesn’t help that your father killed my older sister.”

               Mandy scoffed. “That bitch had it coming. She tried picking a fight with the wrong Alpha and it got her chopped up.”

               Lip flung his fist backwards and let it go at Mandy force punching her in the face. Aside from moving her face only 90 degrees the punch didn’t do much to her. She didn’t even flinch.

               “That all you got?” she asked spitting out some blood. “My turn.”

               Mandy stepped quickly over to Lip ensuring that this was her final attack. Fiona swung her leg hard under Mandy causing her to trip. Amanda, who’d recovered from her mind crash, came from the side and tackled Mandy midair dropping her to the ground. Lip created a bubble around Mandy and lifted her into the air. Before she could make any effort to escape Lip dropped her from about three stories up releasing the shield beforehand ricocheting her downwards with more force.

               “Finish her now, Amanda!”

               Amanda couldn’t move.

               “Amanda?”

               Mickey had Amanda by the throat; his claws protruding into her stomach. He released Amanda with enough strength to splat blood all over Lip as she collapsed in his arms. Mickey pummeled Fiona with his fists until she was out and scooped up a barely conscious Mandy.

               “This ain’t over, Gallagher’s. We will be back with more next time and it won’t be pretty.” He dashed off down the street with his sister of his shoulder.

               Lip was still kneeling down as he cradled Amanda in his arms. He was covered from head to knee in her blood. He couldn’t scream or yell. He didn’t have the energy for it so he just sat there and applied pressure to her wound.

               “It hurts, Lip. Bad,” Amanda said between coughs.”

               “It’ll make it worse if you talk.” Lip looked over at his older sister and younger brother both out cold in the dirt. “Fi. Ian.”

               “Lip.”

               Lip looked over at the younger Gallagher’s sitting on the porch watching their fallen family members. “Everything is going to be fine you guys. Debbie come try and wake Ian up.”

               “But what if…”

               “Debbie just do as I say. Please.”

               Debbie rushed over to her brothers’ side and nudged him as hard as he could. He didn’t move. She tried again and again until he finally stirred.

               “Ian, you’re alive!”

               The ginger raised himself up and clutched his arm immediately. “What the fuck was all of that?”

               “Ian I need you quickly,” Lip yelled. “Please help, Amanda.”

               Ian looked over at his brother clutching his dying girlfriend. The wound extended from underneath her chest down to her waist line. “Jesus.” Ian rushed over to their side and placed his hands over the injury. Small flames engulfed the wound and sealed it shut leaving a scar in its place. “I’ve sealed up the wound but we’ve got to get her to a hospital, Lip. She needs blood badly or she’ll die.”

               “Don’t you think I know that Ian. I’m the smart one remember?” Lip yelled.

               Ian didn’t retort he just sat there and stared at the ground.

               “Look. I didn’t mean it like that, Ian. I’m sorry I just so fucking pissed.”

               Ian looked back at his brother. “At me? You’re mad at me for letting Mickey go right?”

               “Partially.”

               “Lip you were holding him captive and beat the shit out of him. What did you think was going to happen? I wouldn’t have done that to him even if he is a werewolf.”

               “You might not get this now little brother but there is a fucking war going on. You might not see it yet but you will. Very soon.”

******

               Mickey could feel himself losing energy with ever step he took. The moon was already more than half way covered and he wasn’t even home yet. He started to lose his grip on his sister who was still hanging over his shoulder. With each step he could feel all the damage that had been done to this body; he wasn’t healing fast enough and it was because of the lunar eclipse. His strength was also failing him as Mandy’s weight increased. He was tough but his height but him at a slight disadvantage when it came to lifting people; his father always said he never really had the shoulders for it.

               “Fuck you, Terry,” Mickey whispered to himself.

               A pressure came over him and he couldn’t help but collapse. He let Mandy cover his body as he took in the smell of the cement underneath him. One roar and he could’ve had his brothers here within a few minutes but then he thought about something that would’ve ever cross his mind before. He could see his brothers rushing back to the Gallagher’s house and finishing the job, finishing Ian. Sure the lunar eclipse was out and they couldn’t use their wolf abilities but they were still tough even without them; guns were a hell of a tool when their wolves weren’t present.

               “Mick…” He could feel his sister breathing returning to normal.

               “Yeah, Mandy?”

               “What the fuck….was that?”

               Mickey sighed. “You can’t tell dad about this.”

               “You…expect me to lie…to our Alpha. That would mean death.”

               “We’re not going home tonight, Mandy. I’ve got a place for us to wait out this lunar eclipse,” he said as he gradually climbed back to his feet with Mandy’s help.

               “You know were going to go back and kill them, right?”

               There it was again. Him thinking about Ian. “We don’t have to do shit.”

               “Since when you did become such a little bitch. What is going on with you?”

               He wasn’t about to start sharing his feelings with his sisters. Mickey wasn’t about that nonsense. It was always better for him to repress those outward thoughts; made him a better fighter. He started to walk off clutching his midsection.

               “The place is over this way,” he called back to his sister.

               “You won’t tell me, Mickey, but I’ll find out what’s going on god dammit,” she yelled.

               Mickey turned around and rushed his sister tackling her to the ground. He boar his fangs at his older sister. “You aren’t gonna do shit.”

               “What happened in that house?”

               Mickey removed himself from atop his sister and started walking alone down the side walk. His body disappeared into the shadows of the fully covered moon. He turned back to look at his sister; his piercing yellow eyes were the only thing that she could see before vanished from sight.

 

 

 


	4. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian recollects memories in an unusual place. Mickey gets an unexpected visitor.

__  


_A shadowy figured slammed his axe into a table with enough strength to split it clean in two. “We should’ve attacked them during the lunar eclipse. It’s almost over now.”_

_A taller figure raised his hand. “Enough Gascoigne. That wasn’t part of the plan.”_

_“The plan was to capture the wolves and take their power is it not?” Gascoigne retorted. He stepped out into the light. He was a fairly young looking man in his late 20s clad in an all-black uniform. “Did you change something?” he pointed at the slender woman who was pressed against the wall. “Maria.”_

_Maria stepped into the light adjacent to Gascoigne. She too was very young with her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail reaching down to her waist. “I changed nothing, Gascoigne. You mustn’t always place the blame on someone without proof.”_

_“It would’ve been simple if we just went with the original plan,” said Gascoigne. “But now were stuck in here looking like a bunch of idiots. I wonder what Gehrman is going to say when we show up tomorrow empty handed.”_

_The taller figure approached Gascoigne and gripped him around the throat lifting him into the air. “You talk too much.” Gascoigne was hurled like a sack of potatoes across the room into some stray barrels, breaking all of them. “Gehrman changed the plan you idiot.”_

_“Now was that necessary, Micolash?” asked Maria._

_Micolash smirked. “Anyone who questions, Gehrman must be punished and you know this.”_

_“So what do we do now?” she asked returning to her wall._

_“We wait until the lunar eclipse is over and the wolves regain their strength. We attack them when they’re at their peak and defeat them. The stronger they are when we kill them the more power we can gain.”_

_“And is Gehrman going to be joining us for this bout or is he to miss this one as well?”_

_“In due time my dear Maria. In due time. The hunters always get their man.”_

_“And what about the Psions?” asked Gascoigne standing up and rubbing his head._

_“They will come after we dispose of the wolves of course.”_

_The hunters grabbed their weapons and stepped one by one of their lair._

******

Ian pulled his phone out to check the time. Dead. He even tried turning it on at the chance that it would still have some juice left in it. Still dead. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and walked back into the ER. So much was on his mind that he couldn’t sit still because of it. Was Amanda gonna make a full recovery or die, when and where the twins were going to attempt their revenge, what was going to happen when he turned eighteen, that kind of stuff.

He looked over at the clock hanging above the check in desk. 2:48 am. It had been his birthday for two hours and forty-eight minutes and he hadn’t even noticed. Nothing felt different about him. He didn’t sprout tentacles or wings so that was good sign. He still felt the same except there was a constant fire burning inside of him that somewhat settled down. He opened his palm and concentrated on gathering a small flame. Not only did the flame appear with ease, it danced freely in his open hand.

“Hey, gingersnap!” He turned his attention to the young nurse sitting behind the desk. “No powers in the ER. Thank you.”

Ian rushed over to the desk. “You can see it?” He held his hand out with the flame still bouncing around.

The nurse blew as hard as she could putting out the flame. “Yes and no. Now go have a seat please.”

“Are you a Psion too?” Ian whispered looking suspiciously around the room at the other people around him.

The nurse smacked her gum and looked up at Ian. “Do you not know where you are? This is an ER for the Specially Equip.”

“What really? There’s really a place like that?”

“Yes, boy, you’re standing in it.”

“So injured Psions come here?” he asked with glee in his voice.

“Specially Equip meaning anyone that ain’t human. So Psions, sorcerers, ghosts, dragons…”

“THERE ARE DRAGONS HERE?” Ian jumped backwards excitedly.

The nurse rose from her seat. “Boy if you do not keep it down I’m gonna have to throw you and your dancing fireballs out of here.”

Lip appeared from behind the large doors to the west wing of the ER. “It’s all good, Candice, he just turned eighteen. He’s gonna be like this for a while; needs to get used to things.”

“Mhmm well congratulations on making it for two hours. Psions don’t usually live that long after the clock strikes twelve on their eighteenth. The hunters or something else usually gets to ‘em just as they’re seconds into celebration.”

Ian took a huge gulp. “Gee…thanks.”

“Anytime, doll. By the way, Lip, Amanda should be out in a couple of hours. The blood transfusion was a success so now she just needs to recover.”

“Lip, you gave your blood to Amanda? Is that even safe?” Ian asked.

               Lip took his younger brother back into the waiting area and sat him down next to a frail looking man. “It had to be me that gave it to her, Ian. Well either I or Fiona but she’s still recovering and it would’ve taken a toll on her.”

               “So when are we gonna look for Mickey and Mandy then?”

               Lip shook his head from side to side. “Doesn’t work like that little bro; our circle is broken.”

               “But I’m eighteen now. I can fight, Lip.”

               “Just because you’re eighteen doesn’t mean you can take on two werewolves who, might I add, are probably hiding out regaining their strength faster than we are. We have five people missing from our circle and three incapacitated so it doesn’t really help us right now.”

               “Seven people? That’s a lot.”

               “Yeah. Kev and V are somewhere in Florida dealing with a hydra problem, Frank probably fucked off back to Arizona or wherever, god knows where Monica is and Sammi is dead. Amanda and Fiona are still hours away from making a full recovery and yours truly just did a blood transfusion so my powers are gonna be a little wonky.”

               “So that leaves me then.”

               Lip rested his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t worry I can still fight just not twin werewolves. Someone has to protect you, Carl, Debbie and Liam.”

               “Candice mentioned something about hunters. What are they like?”

               “Glad you asked little bro. Hunters come in all shapes and sizes. All mentalities and all attitudes. They’re gruesome fighters trained to kill anything in front of them. They get off on killing the strongest of foes and draining their power for their own use.”   

               “Well how come none have come after me yet?”

               Lip moved his finger around the room. “This place is guarded with powerful magic. Only those who are worthy may enter. That or you have to get permission of course.”

               “So when are we gonna go home?” Ian asked lightly.

               Lip looked away from his brother and down to the floor hanging his head low. Ian had seen Lip do this twice before, once when Monica, their mother, walked out on them and the other when Frank did the same. “We can’t go back home, Ian. We expunged the site. Our home is gone.”

               They lived in that were home since Ian could remember. Lip telling him that is was forever gone was a bit of a shock. All the memories he had in that house he could feel going through his mind at that very moment. His first fall down the stairs when he chipped his tooth, that time he decided to play arts and crafts with a passed out Frank, he even remembered someone that looked like Mickey being there a long time ago but it so blurry and faint.

               “Did I know Mickey before yesterday?”  

               Lip looked up again. “What?”

               “Did I know Mickey? I remembered someone who looked like Mickey in our house when I was younger. Did I know him?”

               “Ian…ummm…”

               “Lip, you’re hiding something from me aren’t you?”

               Lip cleared his throat. “You and Mickey used to be friends a long time ago but we found out what he was or at least Frank did and…” He paused, a tear rolling down his cheek.

               “What happened, Lip?”

               Lip wiped away the single tear from his face. “You and Mickey used to go to school together. You guys were like best friends. He used to sneak out of his house to come over and play. We all liked Mickey a lot. Then Frank and Sammi came home out of the blue one day from an excursion and the look on his face when he saw him was one of fright. They saw what Mickey really was beneath that human flesh, a wolf. We were very young at the time so we didn’t understand why they were angry.” He paused again to wipe away more tears that were coming down.

               “Keep going, Lip, please.”

               He wiped them away. “Sorry. So uh Terry, Mickey’s dad, found out where Mickey had been sneaking out to. He must’ve followed his scent or whatever Alphas do to track their young ones. So he gets to our house and sees Sammi rushing Mickey out onto the porch and tossing him, a six year old boy, like a sack of potatoes. If wasn’t a werewolf he probably would’ve been dead but yeah Terry saw everything and got super pissed. He, Sammi and Frank fought. It was probably the adrenaline or something but he knocked Frank out cold and he was one of the strongest Psions around. He uh…snapped Sammi’s neck in front of all of us.”

               “Jesus. Why don’t I remember any of this?”

               “Frank wiped our memories but not Fiona’s. He needed someone to remember what happened that day.”

               Ian slumped back into his seat. “So, Mickey and I were friends? But what about you and Mandy? Didn’t you know she was Mickey’s brother?”

               “Werewolves are very tricky creatures. Some are harder to spot than most. Mandy was very good at hiding it from me but I caught her one day feeding on my roommate in the forest behind school. That bitch.”

               “Jesus. That was so much to take in.”

               “Well since you were since turning eighteen anything spell placed on you would be diminished once the seal is broken. Lift up your shirt.”

               Ian cautiously lifted up his shirt unaware of what he was about to see. There was nothing there but then he looked harder. His eyes began to glow red and what appeared on his stomach was red crest right over his navel. It was also spinning very slowly.

               “What’s this Lip?” he asked curiously rubbing his stomach.

               “That’s your unlocked seal. You couldn’t see it before today but if you had it would’ve appeared black and immobile. But now it’s pretty much the source of all your magical energy. No one but you must touch your seal.”

               Ian pulled his shirt back down as the girl across the way from him starting smiling and it felt awkward. “So what do we do now, Lip? Where do we go from here?”

               “Well since were the only active ones in our circle, I’m gonna have to take you to see Lahey. We’ve gotta start your training and fast.” Lip looked out the window, his irises filled with silver. “Something bad is heading our way.”

******

               Mickey stood at the window and looked out over the city, the sun covered it with a yellow glow. It had been hours since the fight with the Gallagher’s and he’d finally regained his full strength. He strode across the room looking for his clothes when he stopped in front of the mirror. His body was covered in various scars but one stood out to him the most. An imprint of a hand mark was lightly burned into his skin where Ian had touched him; it was a light peach color on top of his pale skin.

               He could still feel the warmth filling him when he ran his fingers it. It felt good for him. So good in fact that his boner began to rise immediately. He swiftly covered his semi with both hands looking around the room for his sister. He closed eyes and sniffed the air. Mandy had left hours ago. He could smell her scent all the way back into the city. This meant he was all alone to do the dirty deed.

               He wasted no time in pulling down his boxers playfully letting his boner pop out. He grabbed hold of it with his left hand and watched as it grew from each stroke. Mickey closed his eyes making use of his other hand by pinching his nipple.

               “Fuck,” he breathed.

               He didn’t have any lube since he hadn’t been home in hours so spit would have to do. He let go a wad into his hand and stroked from the head to base of the shaft. His breathing alone intensified the hardness of his dick. His short breaths turned into long moans that turned into growls of sexual prowess. His took his speed up a notch moving through all 7 inches with his fist. He lost his footing while getting a bit into it and grabbed hold of the mirror. When he looked up all he could see was Ian looking back at him.

               “Fuck, Ian. I need you for this.”

               He jerked himself harder slamming in fist into the wall and letting out the most horrific growls. He’d always thought of Ian whenever he jerked off. He always thought of him when he didn’t jerk off. He knew Ian was gay for the longest time but could never go near him. That feeling of being torn away from someone that you cared about lingered with Mickey ever since he was seven and Ian was five; that day that Sammi attacked him.

               He walked Ian every day at school, at work, he even stood outside of his room a couple of times. He played with the head of his dick with the fore and middle finger; he shuddered shifting his foot placement again. It was hard for him to not say anything to Ian for twelve years. Mickey could feel the disturbance floating around him ever since the night of the attack. It was like a blockage whenever he got too close. It was as if he couldn’t remember who he was or what happened. Mickey knew his family was magic so he assumed they interfered somehow.  

               He wanted to say he was sorry for everything that had happened. He stroked faster.

               He wanted to apologize to Ian and tell him that he really cared for him. He was losing himself.

               He just wanted to be with Ian again even if that meant abandoning his family to do so. He didn’t know if it was love but it felt pretty close to it. He huffed and bucked against his hand pretending to fuck it.

               “Fuck! I’m gonna fucking bust!”

               Mickey introduced the mirror to strings of his white load. With the roar he let out afterwards he could’ve alerted ever animal with a mile radius and scared them off. He toppled backwards and landed backwards on the bed. He wanted his friend back. He probably thought it was past impossible at this point but he had to try somehow even if meant taking on his father. Then it hit him. His senses were going crazy. He was hearing things, smelling things, even thinking things he’d never experienced before. Something was out of whack.

               He pulled his underwear up from below his knees and searched for the remaining pieced of clothing; he didn’t bother cleaning up the jizz that was sliding down the mirror. His top propriety was locating Mandy and finding out what the hell was headed their way. Mickey hopped out of the front door struggling to get his last shoe on when a man wear all black approached him.

               “The fuck? This is private property can I help you?” Mickey asked forcefully.

               The man didn’t respond.

               “Yeah okay weirdo get the fuck out of here before shit gets ugly.”

               Nothing. The man reached behind his back and pulled out an interesting looking crossbow that attached to his left arm.

               “Oh for fucks sake…” The man shot an arrow straight at Mickey, who dodged it causing it to slam into the wooden door. “The fucks wrong with you?”

               The man shot arrow after arrow at Mickey. The poor boy scrambled across the area trying his best not to get hit with the barrage of flying steel. Mickey slipped up and caught on his arm but it was only a minor graze. He tried a new tactic and dodged the incoming arrows while charging forward at his attacker. The man quickly snapped his bow together forming it into a longsword. Mickey’s mouth flew open in awe. Unaware of this new found discovery, Mickey had no time to move away and raised his arm above his head to take the blow; the sword came down and clashed with skin.

               “Fuck,” Mickey cried out.

Still being on the offense he lifted his leg up and kicked the man hard in the chest launching him into a tree. He quickly examined his wound as the blood rushed out; a good chunk of arm got hacked but nothing was broken. He could still use the arm but this much damage would take hours to regenerate. He worried if his attacker would plan to strike in the same spot to cripple him.

“I don’t who the hell you are but you bought yourself a death wish, fuckboy,” said Mickey bearing his fangs, eyes aglow.

The man lifted himself up with ease. “Good so you’re actually going to fight me. I was beginning to wonder if the famous Twin Werewolves were real or not. Is your sister with you by any chance?”     

The pain was harsh but bearable for Mickey even though he clutched his wound. “How the hell do you know about us?” He was stalling to of a way around him.

“Werewolves are a big target for us hunters. Easy to kill.”

Mickey smirked. “You made it evident already that you’re trying to kill me and my sister. What for though?”

“To take your wolf.”

Mickey screwed his face up. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Hunters taking away wolves from their host. Bullshit.

“You can’t do that.”

The hunter whipped his blade again changing it back into a bow. “But of course we can little wolf. It’s unethical but it’s worth it. Now call to your sister I must see both of you.”

“She ain’t here buddy.”

The hunter sighed. “Shame. I wanted to kill you both at the same time. It would’ve been so much fun but I guess I’ll have to settle with one at a time. I might even find your sister and kill her in front of you. Yes, now that will be some good entertainment.”         

Mickey was already dashing towards the hunter as fast as his short legs could. Before the hunter even got a chance to react Mickey already had his arm stretched out and ready to clothesline him. The arm connected with the hunters’ throat causing him to propel backwards into the ground. Mickey snatched his attacker by the leg and hurled him into the side of a tree. The sound of snapping bone echoed throughout the secluded woods.

The hunter quickly recovered to his feet after what would’ve probably killed any normal person. “That was fun. Now let’s try it again but with you in the dirt this time.”

               The hunter vanished in a puff of black smoke. Mickey immediately put his back to the nearest and looked around expecting an attack. He listened closely to the environment around him hoping that the hunter would slip up and step on a branch or something. An arrow whizzed past Mickey’s face and logged itself in the tree. He quickly back flipped just as two more arrows hit where his head was. Arrows were now being shot from all sorts of areas and Mickey couldn’t read where the next one would hit. He ran deeper into the woods dodging arrows left and right trying not to get hit.

               “This is not how I expected my day to start out,” he yelled continuing to run from tree to tree cautiously.

               Mickey was nearing to entrance to the woods behind his house when out of nowhere the hunter appeared in front of him bow aiming high. “Gotcha.” He fired his arrow straight at Mickey’s head.

               Mickey already saw his chance and he was going to take it. He slide to the floor just before the arrow reached him; he built up enough speed to continue running afterwards. He jumped high over the hunter and lowered his claw into nothing but flesh as he landed behind the hunter; he gripped the wound on his neck to stop blood from squirting out. Mickey continued his physical assault by ramming both claws into the hunters back and lifting him over his head. Mickey brought the poor son of a bitch down onto his knee with enough force to break his spinal cord.

               “Ah! Fuck!” The hunter squirmed in front of Mickey. He cackled menacingly. “This…wasn’t….supposed to happen.” He coughed up blood which landed back onto his face. “I thought….I thought it would be…easier than….than this…”

               Mickey paced around the hunter. “You came here to kill me and my sister. You think I was going to let that happen?”

               “I…I can see...everything now….it’s so clear now.”

               “What the fuck are you going on about?”

               “Someone….has marked you….you’ve been touched…the power….I can feel it inside…you.”

               Mickey remembered when Ian revitalized him just the night before. He could still feel the warm sensation filling his body. “I’m about ready to rip the rest of your throat out just so you can shut the fuck up.”

               “You’ve been touched…by the Psion….I see him…the redhead….you care for him…”

               Mickey lifted the hunter by neck and slammed him against the nearest tree; his limbs dangled lifeless with no spine to support them. “Shut the fuck up.”

               “My master…he knows…he will come…everything you love…will…die…”

               Mickey pressed his claws into the hunter’s neck puncturing his jugular. He watched as the hunter shook merciless and blood ran down his claws. Mickey ripped his entire throat out; part of the windpipe made it out as well. The hunter’s body dropped to the base of the tree and laid there motionless.

               Mickey spit at hunter. “Fucking piece of shit.” He strolled out of the woods into his backyard. He thought about Ian and what the hunter mentioned. Does this mean Ian was a target now? Mickey shook his head. He only had one thing to protect and that was his family. It was an internal struggle to accept that he cared for Ian even though he shouldn’t. No he more than cared for Ian. He didn’t understand the concept of love because he was only filled with rage. He lived his entire life raised with fear of his father. He didn’t get the love he desired but maybe with Ian he could.

               Mickey stopped and quickly changed directions. He had to find Ian and that wouldn’t be too hard since he’d always had his scent. Even if Ian and his family rejected him again he wouldn’t care as long as his redhead was safe.


	5. These Bloody Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gains a new friend and new enemies. Mickey makes his way to warn Ian.

_ _

_You’ve got to leave now and don’t look back._

Those were the last words Lip told his brother say before he took off from the hospital. He didn’t know where he was running too and he didn’t bother to look back. Lip set a bubble around him that would keep him invisible for about another mile or so before wearing off so he didn’t have much time left. The screams he heard echoing through the streets behind him made it hard for him to not turn around. Scream, loud footsteps, a crash or two, silence then more screaming.

This was a planned attack. How else would they know to attack the hospital at the time Lip, Ian and Amanda were there? Someone was after them and it wasn’t the werewolves. This was all too much for Ian. Tears mixed with sweat from his persistent effort to get away from the chaos behind him. One foot in front of the other repeated constantly in his head. He tried hard not to think about what was happening to Lip; thoughts of staying and fighting fought against running like a coward.

The bubble was wearing off as parts of his body started becoming visible again. He quickly ducked under a bridge to stay out of sight until the spell wore off. The earth shook as heavy footsteps stamped down on the bridge above him. It was obviously not human because no one had feet big enough to shake an entire bridge. That’s when Ian saw it, his first giant. The jumped down from the bridge with a hard thud shaking the earth. Ian could only see from his knees down so he had to be well over fifteen feet tall.

“He’s not here!” The giant roared.

Ian tucked himself inside part of the shatter foundation to stay well out of sight.

A puff of black smoke appeared next to the giants legs. A tall, slender man stepped out of it; the smoke vanished behind him.

“What do you mean he isn’t here? I thought you said you saw him head this way?” the man yelled.

The giant knelled to the smaller man. “I’m sorry sir. I apologize.”

“Your groveling needs work.” The man stuck his arm out and summoned an ax into his hand. “I’ll teach you to lie to me.”

“Please sir,” the giant begged “have mercy.”

The man smirked. “Those who beg for mercy are far too weak for it.” He hit the giant three times with his ax causing the beast to fall shaking more of the earth around them.

“Please. I have….a family.”

Ian clenched his fist. He’d seen this before. He’d dealt this mans’ kind before. He was a nothing more than a bully but with an ax. Lip’s words replayed in Ian’s head but he was starting to ignore them. What good was it to have these powers and not use them? He looked down at his hand and conjured a flame. He had these powers for a reason and he was going to fulfill his duty.

“Your family won’t miss you. I’ve already killed them,” the man said laughing menacingly. He raised his ax once more to strike the giant. “Time for you to visit them in hell.”

“No!” Ian rushed out from under the bridge and shot a fireball at the man catching him in the chest. Ian raised his arm and the fire spread all over the man’s body. Ian’s eyes were glowing red at this point. “Burn!”

The man tried swiftly to put out the flames that engulfed him but it only caused the flames to grow more. Ian threw another fireball further increasing the size of the flames.

“Time to try something new,” Ian said building another ball of fire in his hand. He threw this fireball at the man’s feet and it created a perfect circle of fire around him.

“What is this!?” the man screamed.

Ian raised both his arms and the ring of fire shot up like a volcano erupting. The mans’ screams of pain were silenced by the roaring flames that surrounded him. Ian swept his arm and the fire slowly died down revealing nothing but a burnt corpse. For the first time Ian had felt alive; this was his true calling.

The burnt man coughed. “You…”

“How much more do I have to burn you?” Ian asked lighting another fire in his hand.

“I’ve seen you…in the werewolf…we’re going to keep coming.”

“Who?”

“The….hunters…” The burnt hunter turned his head to the side; not another word came from his lips.                                                                                                                                                                         

The giant, despite his wounds, struggled to his feet. “You. Redhead boy. You saved me.”

The fire that was once ignited in Ian’s hand faded away. “Guess I did. He was going to kill you.”

“I was supposed to locate you and I failed. It was my mission and I didn’t succeed.”

“Well not really I’m kinda standing right here in front of you.”

“My mission was to locate and kill you but I cannot do such a terrible thing to a person who saved me.” The giant stuck his finger out. “My name is Cael of Yharnam.”

He grabbed the giants’ massive finger and was almost lifted off the ground. “Ian. So where did these hunters come from exactly and what do they want with me?”

“Like me they came from Yharnam. They seek the power of other worlds.”

“Other worlds meaning Chicago?”

“Chicago was once known as the Nightmare Traverse many centuries ago. The hunters have only now located it and seek the power that lives within. You Psions are holders of that power.”

Ian opened his palm wide and the bestiary appeared. He flipped open to one of its blank pages and words began to appear one by one. “The hunters of old. Mighty warriors powered by the blood of the enemies they’ve slaughter only seek more of it to harness its true power.”

“Yes and the blood of a Psion is the most precious of any other,” said Cael just as he fell backwards collapsing the rest of the bridge.

“You’re hurt badly. Let me help you.”

The giant placed his hand in front of Ian. “No. The rest of the hunters will be here soon. Every time a hunter dies his or her group comes to collect to remains.”

“But I can’t leave you here like this, not after I’ve helped you.”

“Well I obviously owe you one,” the giant reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small jar with the tip of his fingers “so take this and leave me here.”

Ian took the strange looking jar and turned it around in his hands a couple of times examining it thoroughly. “What is it?”

“Drink the liquid and you’ll find out.”

Ian cautiously unscrewed the lid of the jar and then immediately closed it back. “Okay I’m sorry this is all so new to me. I literally just turned eighteen and got my powers. I haven’t seen a hunter or a werewolf or a giant before today and to be honest I’m still a little bit freaked out. You’re huge and I’m small and you’re giving a jar of this” he looked down at the greed liquid swishing about in the jar “mysterious green liquid that I have no clue what would happen if I drink it.”

“Calm down little one. I mean no harm to you.”

Ian’s face drooped. “You literally said you were supposed to kill me a couple of minutes ago. Why not continue your mission and just make me drink myself to death?”

“It is an elixir, young one. It will open up your senses and heighten your abilities beyond what they’re capable of. Besides I’m more afraid of what you could do to me than what I could do to you. I mean look at him” the giant pointed to where the burnt hunter was laying previously “he was still alive?”

Ian looked around swiftly, a fire growing from his hand to his shoulder. Cael coughed and cried out behind him. Ian turned around to find the burnt hunter lodging his ax into Cael’s chest. “No! Cael!”

Ian broke the top of the jar and quickly chugged down the disgusting tasting liquid. He could feel his heart racing and his blood burning. The drink was fighting Ian from the inside. He shot a fireball at the hunter knocking him off of Cael. Ian’s eyesight was beginning to blur. He could feel the fire drifting from his arm. Then it hit him, the biggest boost of what felt like adrenaline kicked in but ten times more than that effect. He felt stronger suddenly.

               With the rest of his strength Cael grabbed the hunter by his legs and tossed him into the air. Ian flicked his arms back and made a circle of fire around him. The fire spread to his feet and then his legs; it slowly lifted him from the ground. Ian figured out that he could do more than just conjure the flames but move them as they burn. Ian turned himself into a human rocket moving faster into the air towards the hunter. He stretched his arm out and a single flame wrapped around his arm and formed a spear. The hunter could do nothing more than be impaled; it was that or fall to his death.

               Ian pulled the spear through the hunter’s body easily ripping him in two and dropping him to the earth; he made sure that he slammed his flaming foot onto the hunter’s head on his way down.

               “Cael this might sting just a bit,” Ian said as he lashed out a bright yellow flame at Cael. The giant could do nothing but take the burst of heat that spread across his body. At first it was hot then it became a soothing warm sensation. Strangely enough, Ian could feel it too. He could feel the life returning back into Cael.

               The giant revitalized and feeling brand new jumped to his feet. “My goodness, boy. You truly are something else. I’ve never seen flames that could heal. What was your name again?”

               “Ian. Ian Gallagher.”

               The giant dropped to his feet and bowed. “A Gallagher. I never knew I was in the presence of royalty.”

               “You know about my family?”

               The giant raised his head. “The Gallagher’s existed in my world. They ruled and defended the land from the dark magic.”

               “So it is true then. All of it. It sounded like the perfect bedtime story but all of it is fucking true. I have to get back to my brother, he’s still at the hospital.”

               “I will accompany you, Sir Ian.”

               “You don’t have to call me that, Cael. Come on let’s do help my brother.” Ian ran off at a rather fast pace than he normally knew.  _Must be the juice_.

******

               Mickey ran through the streets dodging screaming people and flying projectiles from giants. _Jesus. Who let the freak show into town_? The hospital was well in his view and Ian’s scent was stronger than ever but so was Lip’s. He could spotted Lip holding up a barrier between the hospital and a couple of giants trying to break through. He was at a crossroad because he wanted to attack Lip for hurting him and Mandy but in doing so he’d release the giants into the hospital. _Fuck._ He ran straight for the giants.

               “Hey ugly!” Mickey yelled jumping at one of the giants.

               The closest giant turned to Mickey and received a face full of werewolf claw; his eye was punctured scattering blood onto the both of them. The giant flailed wildly with Mickey still attached to his face.

               Mickey struggle to remove his arm from the giants’ eye socket. “Jesus you’re one tough son of a bitch.” The giant grabbed the pair of Mickey’s legs with two fingers and pulled him free him. Mickey quickly slashed at the giants’ finger causing him to let go.

               “You small dog boy. I will crush you beneath my foot,” the giant said smashing his foot into the ground where Mickey stood; he easily cartwheeled out of the way.

               “You know you’re gonna have to try a lot harder than” Mickey jumped backwards again away from the giants’ massive foot “that to kill me.”

               Mickey reared back planning lunge towards the giant again but was blocked by wall of fire. Mickey punched at the wall that separated him and the giant. “Come on! I was just getting started.”

               Ian lowered his hand. “Mickey? What the hell are you doing here?”

               Mickey turned ecstatically at the sound of Ian’s voice. “Gallagher, I came here for you.” _No. Stupid word choice._ “I mean I came here to warn you.”

               “About the hunters? I already know about them” Ian pointed at Cael “my giant friend here warned me.”

               “Brothers!” Cael roared at the other giants “stop this senseless act of aggression. The Gallagher’s are here.”

               The giants halted their attack on Lip’s barrier; the fire wall that once blocked the one eyed giant died down. They giants crowded around Ian and Mickey.

               “So is this where we get squished to death or what?” Mickey. Ian put a finger to his mouth signaling for Mickey to hush.

               “My brothers. The hunters have played us for fools. They took us from our families to aid them in this senseless war of theirs. My family is dead and so are yours. The hunters must be stopped before any more damage can be done. The Gallagher’s are here and we must assist them in destroying these wretched fiends.”

               The one eyed giant stepped forward. “If what you are saying is true then are the werewolves siding with the hunters?”

               “That’s a good question, Mickey,” said Ian “where do you stand in this fight?”

“We ain’t siding with anyone. We wolves stick with our own. I fought and killed one of those hunters. They ain’t no joke. I just came here to warn you.”

               The one eyed giant picked Mickey up by the back of his shirt collar. “Hey! What gives put me down?”

               “Does this mean we can eat him then? It’s the least I can do for his taking out my eye.”

               A bubble appeared around Mickey and slammed him into the ground. Lip waved his hands and created a bubble around each giant’s foot and sank them into the ground. “I’ve had about enough of this shit” Lip levitated Mickey above his head and slammed into the ground again “what the hell are you doing here? Didn’t get enough yesterday?”

               Mickey stood to his feet and brushed the dirt from his hair. “Calm the fuck down, Lip. I’m not here to fight and where the hell did you send the giants?”

               “They’re a couple hundred feet under the earth. Which is where I’m gonna put you next, Mickey.” Lip stretched out his hand and sent out a force that gripped Mickey’s throat. “I could just break your neck instead.”

               Ian tackled his older brother to the ground and punched him in the face; Lips’ eyes returned to their natural blue state. “Lip, bring the giants back above ground right now.”

               “Okay. Shit. Just get off of me.”

               Ian removed himself from atop Lip and walked over to Mickey was hunched over gasping for air; he rested a hand on his back. “Are you alright, Mick?”

               “You…haven’t called me that…since we were kids” he stood upright and faced Ian “does this mean you remember me now?”

               “Lip, told me everything that happened all those years ago,” Ian said “I’m sorry about what happened.”

               Giants began resurfacing from the holes there were buried in. “What in the hell was that?” Cael yelled.

               “Sorry my brother can get a little carried away sometimes.”

               Cael’ eyes brightened and immediately kneel down with a thud. “Another Gallagher? But we were attacking you this whole time. Please accept our deepest apologies.”

               “Guess the giants remembered their allegiance to us from all those centuries ago,” Lip said wiping the blood from his lip. “So what happens now?”

               A black fog spread through the empty streets surrounding the hospital and began pulling the giants in one by one. They struggled to keep from drowning in the fog but something was strong enough to yank them back down. Cael motioned for Ian and the others to run towards the hospital entrance. A shadowy hand appeared behind Ian ready to pull him under into whatever abyss was beneath them.

               “Sir Ian!” Cael slammed his foot down onto the hand prompting it to wrap around his entire leg “you must go now!”

               “Cael, I’m not gonna let them take you!” Ian grabbed hold of the giants’ massive arm and began to pull “I’m not gonna let you go!”

               Cael smiled. “I’ll be fine. Promise me you’ll take care of yourself. I will see you again.”

               “I can do this, Cael” Ian slammed his foot into the pavement anchoring himself as flame roared around his arms. He could feel himself pulling at Cael.

               Mickey ran up behind Ian and grabbed hold of Cael’s arm. “It’ll be better if we do this together.”

               “Mickey. The fire, doesn’t it hurt?” Ian asked still pulling.

               Mickey shook his head. “Nah man. Does it matter? We need to help this guy.”

               Ian’s face was full of glee. “Yeah let’s do this.”

               A bubble appeared around Cael’s upper torso. Lip outstretched his arm and began pulling as well. “Three is usually a crowd but I guess in this instant it’s not so bad.”

               The more the boys pulled the more arms appeared from the fog and wrapped around Cael. Ian tried holding on with one arm and using to other to blast the hands with fireballs but that only made him it worse. He could feel his sneakers dragging against the asphalt. They were losing him. A black hand grabbed Lip and tossed across the street into a light pole.

               “Lip!”

               Mickey was next. He was lifted into the air, slammed down onto the ground and thrown at the wall.

               “Mick!”

               Ian could feel his leg leave the earth as the hand was snug tight around his waist; he was still holding onto Cael who arm and head were visible above the fog.

               “I said I wouldn’t let you go, Cael.”

               The hand tugged harder Ian it even began shaking him. “Let go, boy!”

               “I don’t know who you are but I’m not letting you take him.”

               Another hand appeared and grabbed Ian around his torso and pulled. Ian could feel his grip on Cael’s arm loosening. He was strong but whoever was pulling him away was stronger than he was.

               “I’m so sorry, Cael.”

               Only the giant’s eyes were now visible above the fog. There was a loud snap and Ian could feel himself being flung into the air. He said he’d never let go of Cael’s arm and that he did. Ian dropped from a couple feet into the air and landed on Cael’s dismembered arm. The giant was now fully engulfed in the fog and finally pulled under into the darkness. The fog gathered into one area and took the form of a tall slender man.

               “That was a bit unnecessary and I do apologize for cutting his arm off,” the slender man started “but when I said to let go I really did mean it.”

               Ian finally let go of Cael’s dead arm and faced the hunter. “Where did you take them?”

               “Back into confinement of course. The job was done mostly so I have no use for them at this time. I’ve finally found you, Mr. Gallagher and I’m quite impressed with what I see.”

               Mickey lunged at the hunter but soon grabbed at the neck.

               “Mick!”

               “That’s a bad dog,” the hunter slammed Mickey into the floor. “Stay, boy. Now roll over.” The hunter kicked Mickey in the chest and he went spiraling across the asphalt. “Good boy.”

               Ian rushed the hunter when his guard was down from Mickey’s attack. He built up an intense flame around his fist and rushed the hunter. Even those he was occupied with Mickey the hunter caught Ian’s fist in his hand.

               “It’s rude to interrupt, Mr. Gallagher.” The hunter pulled Ian in and punched him in the stomach. Ian spit up a wad of blood. “You must wait your turn.” The hunter threw Ian into the wall close to Lip. “Now where was I? Oh yes. Come here boy.” The hunter made kissy noises at Mickey as he rose to his feet.

               Mickey extended the claws from his fingertips. “Don’t fucking toy with me, hunter. I’ve already killed one of you fuckers and I’ll do it again.” Mickey roared loudly.

               The sounds of sirens filled the air; their echoes bouncing from wall to wall. Red and blue lights flickered on every building. More than a dozen Chicago Police Department cruisers blocked off every street that led to the hospital. Officers exited the cars and, without delay, had their guns on the hunter. A Dodge Challenger drove up behind the other cruisers and came to screeching halt. The door swung open and a tall muscular man in shades stepped out; his bald head shining as it caught of a glimmer of the sunlight.

               While he wasn’t dressed like the rest of the officers, being in clad from head to toe in some military combat armor, you could tell he was the most dangerous of them. Kevlar covered his chest and attached to them were several types of grenades. Two custom S&W1911 sat in hostlers on each side of his hip and on his back was a fully loaded AR15. He walked towards the center of the blockade where the hunter and Mickey were.

               “You boys about done here?” the man asked looking from the hunter to Mickey.

               The hunter raised his hand to attack the muscular fella but the man grabbed his hand and brought him to the floor.

               “I ask again. Are you done?”

               Ian’s eyes flickered constantly wondering if any caught the license plate of the truck that hit him. A searing pain spread through his left arm when he tried to move; he could certainly tell that I was broken.

               The hunter slid on the ground and floated back to this standing position. “Who the hell are you?”

               The solider didn’t bother to answer with words. It was almost too fast to calculate how many seconds it took for his fist to connect with the hunter’s jaw but it was strong enough to send him flying.

               Ian spread a fire over his left arm and miraculously began to nurse his bones to their original state. Lip just started to regain consciousness after having lost so much energy putting up with the giants. Mickey ran over to Lip and helped him stand. Being as stubborn as he was Lip rejected Mickey and helped himself up.

               “Yo, Red” Ian looked up at Mickey holding out a hand to him “you good to go or what?”

               Ian grabbed hold of Mickey’s hand and was up again towering over the werewolf. “Yeah I’m good now.” Ian looked into Mickey’s yellow eyes and saw this beauty that he’d never noticed before. “Your eyes.”

               Mickey blushed. “What? What about them? What’s wrong?”

               “They look nice.”

               “Thanks but this really isn’t the time to be giving compliments. In case you haven’t noticed Captain Commando over there is putting in work on our little buddy and I think it’s time we helped,” said Mickey.

               Lip limped over to his brothers’ side. “You want to help? That’s rich.”

               “I’m game,” said Ian as he ran to the soldiers’ side. “Need a hand?”

               The soldier raised his bloodied fists again. “I’m good, Ian. Just sit tight and I’ll be done with this guy in a sec.” The soldier kicked off and lunged at the hunter dodging his shadowy hands that rose from the ground.

               Ian looked puzzled. “Wait you know who I am?”

               The soldier pulled out one of his handguns and shot at the hunter; he dodged the bullets successfully. “You’ve got to do better than that!”

               The soldiers’ foot landed square in the hunters’ chest causing him to let out the ugliest yelp. “I’m sorry you were saying?”

               Lip but a barrier between the soldier and a shadowy hand that would’ve caught him from behind. Ian and Mickey both rushed past the soldier towards the hunter. Mickey managed to sink his claws into his sides while Ian pummeled his head with his flaming fists. The hunter spun around ferociously throwing the boys aside. Lip snapped his finger and a created a high barrier that sealed off the hunter.

               The hunter banged on the barrier angrily. “Let me out of this at once.”

               “Ian, think you can get above him,” said Lip pointing the top of the barrier “I’ll open it up once you get over.” Ian nodded his head in agreement.

               “Hey Mick, you think you can toss me up there?”

               Mickey cracked his knuckles. “I ain’t got all this strength for no reason.”

               “We gotta do this fast. I don’t know how much longer I can hold him in there,” said Lip adding another wall to the barrier.

               Mickey ran in front of the barrier and knelt down setting his arms in hoisting position; he gave Ian a quick nod. Ian sprinted towards Mickey and jumped onto this arms. With all of his strength, Mickey launched into air above the barrier.        

               “Now!” Ian shouted.

               Lip released the barrier in an explosion of energy staggering the hunter. As Ian dropped towards the hunter he forced all of the flames around his foot. Ian brought his leg down onto the hunters head creating a shockwave that broke all of the street lights and police sirens. He watched it all happen in slow motion. His leg split through the hunters’ skull and the rest of his body in a bloody explosion; it splattered everything within the surrounding area in a red mess.

               “Je-sus,” said Mickey examining his torn and blood soaked clothes “this is gonna take weeks to get out.”

               “Good work, Ian,” said the soldier sticking out his hand.

               Ian accepted the generous notion. “Thanks, sir, but who are you exactly.”

               The soldier whipped off his shade and wiped away the blood from his face.

               “Kev!” said Ian and Lip together.


	6. Our New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian, Mickey and Lip arrive at Kev's base of operations. The hunters plan their next move with some much needed assistance. Fiona makes a rash decision.

 

Ian had never been inside of a military base before even though he once had aspirations of entering that lifestyle; but that was his old life. He was a Psion now, protector of the Earth kinda bullshit was his status. He always wondered what I would be like to try and save lives or hell even the planet. It was too big a job for just one person but he wanted to do it that’s why the military was a former dream. He certainly had his own arsenal; a walking forest fire he was, no, a walking volcano.

               Kev lead the three of them down what seemed to be a never ending hallway that you’d see in those movies where they about to be interrogated or experimented on. But Ian trusted Kevin. The man was practically the father that Frank never was; he was always there whenever things got messy. Hell he was the first person to find out Ian was gay before his own family members. He made the mistake of bringing a boy back to Kev’s bar thinking the upstairs was cleared since Stan died. Little did he know that Veronica changed the place into a living breathing kink factory. They were fine with just the bed since they were so young and didn’t explore any fetishes yet. That’s when Kev walked in mid-blowjob. All he could say was _“jeez, Ian, I never knew you were packing so much for a little guy.”_ But he wasn’t so little anymore.

               “Where are you taking us, Kev?” Ian asked sprinting ahead of Lip.

               “Holding area. Fiona and the others are there too. Hunters went looking for them too so Vee brought them in,” said Kevin.

               “Veronica is here too?” Lip asked pulling out a cigarette. “I knew you guys were secretive but I never knew it was this intense.” Lip nudged Ian, snapped his finger and pointed at the cigarette; Ian blinked and a spark ignited on its tip. “Like so how long have you guys been running this…whatever this is?”

               “Ever since you guys were in diapers man” Kev led them through another corridor; this one lined with windows they could see into “our operation dates back just as far the early Psions did. Our clans have been running side by side ever since then. Sure we don’t have all the magic and stuff but we do have the Elixir. Helps us stay in the fight just as long as you guys can.”

               Ian remembered Cael and his little jar that he gave him. “The Elixir isn’t green, is it?”

               Kev pulled out a little flask from one of his pockets. “Looks just like this.” Ian’s suspicions were correct. “This enhances our mental and psychical capabilities. Thought it only lasts a couple of hours.”

               “Where’d this elixir come from?” Lip asked.

               “Dragons.”

               Mickey stopped in his tracks. “Dragons? You have dragons here?”

               “Chill, wolf boy. Hasn’t been a dragon around these parts in hundreds of years” Kev stopped them in front of a giant metal door which he stared inputting numbers into a keypad “the mages of way back when taught our clans about the elixir and bestowed this greatness upon us. Wars were won easily and battles that would last weeks would end in mere minutes.” 

               “What other clan are you talking about?” Mickey asked roughly.

               The door opened revealing a giant hangar full of weapons, aircrafts and anything else you’d think the military would have stashed away secretly. “Welcome to the Covenant, boys. We ascend higher than any military force on this planet or galaxy for that matter. We deal with other worldly beings like your hunter friends and such. We have the last known mages this side of the hemisphere working with us against these dogs.”

               Mickey growled at Kevin. “Sorry, Mickey, not those kind of dogs. Werewolves are cake compared to the other stuff we have to deal with.”

               Mickey stepped in front of Kevin brandishing his claws. “If it wasn’t for your little super serum I could easily tear you to shreds.”

               “You touch me and I’ll show you what I can do with them serum, wolfie.”

               Kevin pushed past and caught the laughing gesture of Lip as he strode by.

               Ian rested his hand on Mickey’s forearm and brought his claw down. “You gotta work on your anger issues. Come on.”

               “I wish people stop calling me wolfie or dog boy and shit. It’s degrading.”

               “Well, Mick if it helps I think wolfie is a cute name.”

               Mickey blushed again. “Really?” Mickey shook his head. There he goes again saying what his brain is thinking. “I mean so what I really don’t fucking care.” He left Ian standing in the entry way with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

               “We’ve safely extracted the kids, Commander Fisher,” said Kev saluting the woman facing the console.

               She was also in combat gear but more fitting for her curves and slim tone. Her dark skin and jet black hair only added more to her beauty; she was fucking flawless and she knew it. “Kev, you don’t have to call me that I’m your wife.”

               “Who still doesn’t want to take my last name fully,” Kev retorted.

               “Yes because Commander Fisher-Ball sounds much better” she tapped Kevin on the side of his head as she walked past him “omg Lip it’s been months and Ian look at how tall you’ve gotten. Shit time has really gone by huh?”

               “How’s Amanda doing?” Lip asked.

               Kev stepped forward. “During our encounter with the hunter whose name was” Kev looked down at the name scribbled on the piece of paper “Mico… Migo… Mica…”

               “His name was Micolash, master of shadows and trickery and that wasn’t him there this afternoon.”

               Ian looked defeated. “You mean that thing we fought was a fake?”

               “Afraid so Ian. We fought nothing more than a mere puppet,” said Kev. “Anyways while we were fighting this puppet I had a separate team extract Amanda and the others in the hospital.”

               Ian looked at Lip then back to Kevin. “So that means…”

               “That’s right, gingersnap. Yours truly is here too.” It was Candice the desk nurse lady. Not in her nurse’ uniform anymore but more like a silver mage’s robe. “Candice Jones helped your little friend get here. Yes I did.”        

               “Candice, is a mage?”

               Candice snapped her finger at Ian. “Cleric, boy. Get it right. I’m am the master of healing arts and body rejuvenation. Which means you three need to come with me because those wounds aren’t healing properly. Come come.” Candice pulled Ian and Lip by their arms to her medical bay. She looked Mickey up and down with a look of disgust on her face. “That means you too, furry.”

               Mickey screwed his face up. “This is exactly what I’m fucking talking about. Fuck!”

******

               The hunter slammed his fist onto the giant stone table leaving a crack behind.

               “Dammit, Micolash. You have one job and you couldn’t even do that,” Gascoigne yelled.

               Micolash flipped his dark hair. “Watch who your talking to, Gascoigne, I’d hate for Gehrman to you talking about me like that.”

               “Master of shadow and trickery my ass. I should’ve went to retrieve the Psions. I would’ve actually done the job” he looked back at Micolash with a tense broad stare “correctly,” he said while grinding his teeth together.

               Maria stepped around Micolash and stood between the two hunters. “Now boys there is no need to fight. We’ll have another chance to strike at them.”

               “When Maria? When?”

               “When Sir Ludwig awakens.”

 Maria walks past Gascoigne patting his back. She reaches a wall covered by a curtain; she caresses the outer fabric before ripping open both sides. Behind the curtain was a giant hole bored into the wall creating a circular room and in the center of this room lied a coffin. It was metal all around with golden trimmings and decorative jewels. Maria ran her hand over the coffin and placed a red gem on top of it; crystalized blood.

“Who’s that from?” questioned Gascoigne.

Maria feed the crystal into the hole that sat in the center of the coffin. “We have a host to gather the blood from now.” She turns her head to the wall and looks at the girl hanging from her chains. “We’ll sap her of her blood, crystalize it and then give it to Ludwig. The blood of a werewolf is strong but this girl, she’s special. Her blood is most pure.”

“Not more pure than a Psion’?” asked Micolash.

“Sadly no. The process will take longer but it will work.” Maria ran her hand up the girls’ leg. “Won’t it girl?”

Mandy spat blood at Maria’ face. “Fuck you!”

               Maria proceeded to lick every spec of blood on her face. “Delicious.”

               “Maria, stop playing around with our guest.” An old man in a wheelchair was pushed into the room by another young lady in a white gown and headdress; the hunters bowed in respect. “She’s a vital part of our plan, Maria.”

               “Sorry, Gehrman, sir.”

               “Amelia, darling, would you please take me to her?” Gehrman reached over his shoulder and placed a wrinkled hand onto Amelia’.

               She nodded. “Of course, Gehrman.” Her voice was so sweet, so innocent.

               “Why is she here? She isn’t a hunter, she’s a god damn priestess.”

               Maria punched Gascoigne into the wall. “You will show Vicar Amelia respect you foil beast or I shall slay you where you stand.” Her swords pointed at him.

               “Now Maria, I know Gascoigne means not what he says. He knows better. Don’t you?” Amelia’ eyes flashed yellow.

               “Yes, Vicar.”

               Amelia smiled and continued wheeling Gehrman over to Mandy.

               “Hello, dear. I hope your well,” said Gehrman patting Mandy’s leg.

               “Fuck you, old man,” said Mandy right before she kicked him straight in the head; it didn’t even phase him.

               Gehrman rubbed his jaw. “Maria picked the perfect specimen. Strong. Cunning. I love it. You’ll be a fine source to feed Ludwig.” He let out a sinister laugh, waved his hand and knocked Mandy out cold.

               “Ludwig, will soon be awakened and we can finally take back the land that was once ours. Nothing will stop him. Nothing.”

******

               Ian wiped away condensation from the mirror. It’d been a while since he’d taken a nice hot shower and boy did he deserve it. Most of the wounds on his body healed leaving behind scars since damage was done by a hunter. He felt good even though he was sort of beaten senseless just a few hours. He examined his torso for the seal but it wasn’t there. He turned around looking in the mirror to see if had moved around his body. Nothing.

               “What the hell are you doing?” Mickey asked.

               Ian grabbed hold of the sink almost slipping from Mickey’s sudden appearance. “Jesus, Mick. You’re gonna give me a fucking heart attack.”

               “My bad, Red.” Mickey bit down on his bottom lip. He couldn’t help looking Ian up and down especially at his sculpted torso. “You uh… done in here or what?”

               Mickey stood there in his thermal long sleeve and boxers holding a towel and a toothbrush looking like the most adorable thing ever. Ian shrugged his shoulders and pushed his hand thought his wet hair.

               “Yeah I’m all done here, Mick.”

               Mickey pointed his toothbrush at Ian. “Had a nice shower?”

               Ian paused for a moment replaying what Mickey just asked in his head. _Who even asks that kind of question_? “It was fine,” Ian retorted. “Hey can I uh ask you something with you getting mad?” Ian took a closer step to Mickey.

               “Alright but it better not be something fucking stupid,” Mickey said.

               “We were best friends, right?” Another step.

               Something warm filled Mickey’s insides he didn’t expect Ian to ask something like that. “Yeah… the best. We used to hang out all the time after school and stuff.”

               “Did you ever have a crush on me?” Another step.

               Mickey was calm on the outside but his insides were all about panic. “What did I say about stupid questions?”

               “I was just asking.” Another step. “I was curious as to why you came to warn me early today instead of finishing the job Mandy started.” Another step. He was practically on top of Mickey at his point. He looked down into the boy’s blue eyes. _Gorgeous_.

               “Look, Gallagher, we were friends okay. Just friends.” Mickey insides was a volcano at this point and he was about to erupt any second. “Nothing else.”

               “You kissed me.” Ian’s minty breath tickled Mickey’s extra sensitive wolf nose. “I remember it clear as day.”

               Mickey gulped. “We were just kids. It didn’t mean anything.”

               “You liked me then and you still like me now. Don’t you?”

               Mickey couldn’t hold it anymore. All the years of being away from Ian and only watching him from afar killed him inside. This was the moment he’d wanted from Ian for so long. He wasn’t taking any more chances. Mickey dropped his toothbrush and grabbed the back of Ian’s neck pulling him into their second kiss. Ian grabbed Mickey’s waist with both of his hands pulling Mickey in even closer. Their lips fought, their tongues clashed, the minty breath was exchanged.

               Ian slowly moved his hand up Mickey’s shirt running his finger over his abdominals; he could’ve sworn he heard Mickey whimper into his mouth. He moved higher up his torso and stopped at his chest, stopping at the scar.

               Ian pulled away from Mickey slowly leaving the boy kissing air. He lifted the shirt over Mickey’s head and dropped it on the floor next to this toothbrush.

               “What this?” Ian asked examining the scar upon his left breast.

               “Uh you hit me in the chest with a fireball, man,” said Mickey.

               “Shit! I didn’t… I’m sorry...” 

               “Hey, Gallagher, how about you stop using that tongue for talking and put it back in my mouth.” Mickey pulled Ian back in kissing him harder than before.

               They scrambled across the wall until they reached the shower. Still kissing Mickey, Ian began smacking the knob behind him until water turned on. It didn’t matter that the water was freezing cold because with both of their body heat combined they were probably hot enough to make it steam. Ian slipped his fingers down the waistband of Mickey’s wet boxers and pulled them down. Mickey gripped the towel around Ian’s waist and ripped it off.

               Mickey stopped kissing Ian. “Holy shit.”

               “What? What’s wrong?”

               Mickey grabbed hold of Ian semi and rubbed it gently. “You’re dick is beautiful. I’ve seen like ten but yours is by far the best.”

               “Shut up. Seriously?”

               Mickey pecked Ian on his lips. “Yeah, man.” He pecked him again. “So beautiful.” Mickey began stroking it more till it was fully erect. He could feel Ian breathing harder with every movement. “You wanna fuck me?”

               “Got a condom?” Ian breathed deeply into Mickey’s mouth.

               “I don’t usually use them,” Mickey said still playing with Ian’s dick. “I can’t really get anything cause of my healing factor but I could just settle for this.” Mickey used his other hand to cup Ian’ balls while he stroked him.

               Ian bite his lip. “You keep doin that, Mick, and I’m gonna bust.”

               “Fucking do it then,” Mickey said planting a kiss on Ian. “I wanna see it.”

               Ian closed his eyes lost in the moment that he would never even consider a possibility. He could feel the juices building up in sack ready to burst forth onto the boy who’s so eager for it. His muscles tensed; he could feel his leg shaking uncontrollably. Mickey let go of Ian’s sack, bent down and went straight for his ass. He ran his finger over the opening of anus and watched the look of pure ecstasy engulf Ian’s face. He felt the finger go in and out over and over again. Ian was about to lose his mind.

               “Mickey…” Ian breathed “keep doing that… please.” Ian pressed his back against the wall and bucked against Mickey’s fingers as he penetrated his anus continuously. “Jesus.” Mickey let go of Ian’s dick and did the rest of the work with his mouth; Ian gasped for air as he watched Mickey take all nine inches into his mouth. “Mick, what the fuck?” The movement of Mickey’s tongue on the bottom of shaft coupled with the teeth running over the top was an experience Ian had never yet encountered before.

               “I’m gonna fucking… Mick… I can’t hold it anymore,” Ian gasped.

               Mickey fingered Ian faster making sure he hit his prostate effectively. “Give it to me, Gallagher.” Mickey reached down with his unoccupied hand and began jacking himself off.

               “Fuck I’m gonna bust.” Mickey could feel the thick cum hit the back of his throat as Ian groaned and fought to stand straight. “Mickey that was unreal.”

               Mickey got up to his feet, his dick still in his hand. “I got skills, Gallagher.” Mickey felt himself flip around his torso now against the wall. “Gallagher what the… ahh fuck.” Ian bent down attacked Mickey’s ass with his tongue. “Fuck, Gallagher.” Ian made sure no section of Mickey’s ass was left untouched. He moved from cheek to cheek sucking every part of the skin he could before going back into his immaculate crevice.

               “I’m gonna bust too.” Mickey shot out his load. There must’ve been about five or six ropes that hit the wall but who the hell was counting. “Fuck that was good.” He turned back around to kiss Ian, the taste of his cum still lingering in his mouth.

               “Is that what I taste like?” Ian asked.

               Mickey licked his lips. “Tasted fine to me.”

               The cleanup process was simple for them since they’d already been in the shower. They gave each other another set of mutual blowjobs before fully escaping the steaming room and finally getting some clothes on. The had to keep a straight face as they walked through the hangar hoping nobody would notice what they’d been getting on with. They made it to the corridor that had their room in and broke out laughing.

               Ian grabbed Mickey by his waist and pulled him closer sealing their lips together. “So this mean were dating or something?”

               “Don’t get your fucking hopes up, Gallagher. Just because we did stuff doesn’t mean we have to get fucking married,” Mickey said.

               “Well we don’t have to get married but we should still be exclusive or something.”

               Mickey broke away from Ian, a serious look on his face. “We can’t. Not now. Not with what’s going on.”

               “Mickey…”

               He felt the regret filling him but it had to be done. “I know what happens in these kinds of situations. Dangerous people are after us all the time. They get to one of us and we get hurt or even killed. Then comes the ‘living with the shame’ part where we blame ourselves for whatever happens and then spiral into depression.”

               “It doesn’t have to be like that, Mick. We’ll protect each other.”  

               “Something always goes wrong!” Mickey yelled.

               Ian rested his arms over Mickey’s shoulders and buried his chin into his jet black hair. “I get it.” He planted a kiss on his head. “I get it.”

               “I don’t get to be happy, Red. As much as I wanted to be with you since forever I knew I couldn’t because of what you are. Because of what I am.”

               Ian rubbed Mickey’s back. “Let’s get some sleep. I know you’re exhausted from all that shower action.”

               Mickey chuckled. “Yeah you fucked me up good. Can’t wait to see what that monster can do.”

               They entered the bedroom together, Ian arms still over Mickey’s shoulders. It was a pretty decent living space if you were ever hiding away from people trying to kill you. Ian noticed a large rectangular box that wasn’t on his bed before. He picked up the card that laid on top. _Try me._ Ian obliged the card, shrugging his shoulders, and removed the top from the box. Inside was a black Kevlar body suit with yellow lining over some of the straps.

               “Is that Kevlar?” Mickey asked feeling the texture of the suit. “It fucking is.”

               “There’s on for you too, Mickey,” said Lip who just entered the room wearing his suit; his was similar to Ian’s but was lining with silver. “They’ll help us against the hunters and other creature that we go up against. They’re fireproof, waterproof, and bulletproof, you name it this suit protect against.”

               Mickey pulled his own suit out of the box. “What about magic?”            

               “They’re still working on that part unfortunately but they’ll get it soon.”

               Ian threw his clothes off, leaving only his boxers on, and pulled the suit on quickly. He jumped around in it and stretched testing its flexibility. “It feels amazing. Who made them?”

               Lip scratched his head. “Sammi did. Well she designed them but never got around to making them yet. So Kevin got hold of the plans and had them made for everyone in the Covenant.”

               “Sick.”

               “So uh. When do we get to see Fiona?” Ian asked.

               “She’s in the other hangar with Debbie, Carl and Liam.”

               “Why aren’t they over here with us? Shouldn’t we all stick together?”

               Lip sighed. “We’ll see all of them soon but they gotta finish the ritual first.”

               “What ritual, Lip?” He inched closer to his brother.

               “Fiona is going to try and awaken our siblings’ seals so they can fight too.”

               Ian’s eyes burned fiery red. “What! Is she crazy?”

               “Ian it’s the only way to keep them safe so they can at least sense and see what’s going on around them.”

               Ian pointed at Lip. “No. Debbie and Carl are just teenagers not even eighteen yet and Liam he’s only just turned eleven. What is she thinking putting them in this kind of danger?”

               “We had no choice, okay? I tried to talk her out of it but she said it was the only way.”

               Ian gripped Lip but his suit collar and lifted him up. “The only way what? For them to die? Because that’s the only thing she’s doing right now setting them up to be targets.” He dropped Lip to the floor. “I’m gonna stop her.” He sprinted through the door.

               “Ian you can’t!”

               “Watch me!” Ian’s voiced echoed down the hall.

               Mickey, in his battle suit, ran out after him. “I’ll get him.”

               Ian pushed through soldiers in the hangar, sprinted down the seemingly endless corridors all while having Mickey chase and scream after him. Ian was furious at Fiona for doing this to his siblings. He could only think about what kinds of danger she would put them in if the ritual were to go through. Ian bent the corner into another hallway and ran into Kevin. Without even stopping, he snatched Kevin with one hand by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

               “Where is she, Kev?” Ian yelled. 

               Kev broke Ian’s grip and kicked him in the chest. “Sorry, Ian. It can’t let you stop her. It has to be done.”

               “Like hell it will.” Fire built up around Ian’s feet and he was soon flying straight at Kevin. He picked the older man up with ease and threw him into the wall. Ian threw two balls of fire which wrapped around Kev’ hands restraining him.

               Ian floated up to Kevin’s face. “Where is she?”

               “Hangar 10.”

               Ian’s flame roared through the hallways keeping as close to the ceiling as possible making sure he wouldn’t collide with anymore. Mickey was actually fighting to keep up with Ian. Even though he his speed was enhance maybe five times that of a normal human nothing bets a literal rocket. Ian turned another and read the sign ahead. Hangar 10. His flames burned hotter and pushed him further causing him to collide with steel. With his surprise he was hot enough to melt through in a couple of seconds.

               He didn’t even have to look far for Fiona. Her massive purple aura was sealed around Debbie, Carl and Liam.

               “Fiona!” Ian conjured up a ball of fire and threw it at his sister. The flame dissipated as it a clear barrier. Ian turned around to see Lip holding his hand. His older brother quickly flashed his other hand and Ian was soon encased in his own barrier.

               The redhead punched and kicked at the barrier surrounding him in a fiery rage. “Lip you asshole. Let me the hell out.”

               “Sorry, Ian.”

               Fiona’s aura diluted from around the three children. “It’s done.” She turned to face her younger brother. “I’m sorry, Ian.”             

               Debbie, Carl and Liam all stood up simultaneously; all of them sporting their own battle suit. They turned around and faced Ian, their eyes aglow.

               Debbie, a rose gold.

Carl, a deep turquoise.

Liam, a bright green.

               They were now full-fledged Psions.

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is literally exhausted from coming up with stuff to write for this. Like i'm terrible at pre-planning this fic so I just write what comes to mind. Hope you enjoy my efforts :D

**Author's Note:**

> previously deleted but i found it on my hard drive....my last attempt at writing and completing fic while im on winter break :3


End file.
